Twenty Six Letters of Smut
by ElectraE
Summary: A series of one-shots between our favorite duo that follows the alphabet - one for each letter. Set at different/random stages of their relationship. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. A Is For Airport

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six**** Letters of Smut –'A' Is For** **Airport**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

C.C. Babcock glanced at her watch, she had arrived at the airport a little earlier than she had to, so she was expecting a long wait. She hadn't told Niles she'd met him at the airport, she had arranged to meet up with him at her place later, but she wanted to surprise him as a welcome back gift…that was only a small part of the truth though. The biggest part was that the anticipation to see him again had turned out too much for her to handle -nevertheless she would never admit this part to him, at least not freely, if he desired her to admit it he would have to discover a way to make her first.-

This was their first time to be apart for this long since they had become a couple - for some people an unholy couple, but a couple nonetheless- and she didn't like it at all. Of course she understood why he had to leave, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

It had been only a week since she had seen him in person, but even a week was too long…painful long, she realized now since it had never been like that for her before. It was like a part of her had been taken away and only he could fill it…goodness, she felt like such a sap, but it was true. Each day seemed to be dull and never-ending. Of course, they talked every day via phone and exchanged messages every night, even if they had had a long, draining day, telling one to another, what they had been doing, but still wasn't the same. They only said their goodbyes when the alarm clock on the bedside table rang at 6:00 am, making always the same single promise, 'We will be together soon'.

Several more far too slow minutes passed and a big crowd of passengers finally spilled out into the main waiting area of the airport, looking for their bags and meeting up with relatives and friends. C.C. was practically bouncing on her feet, trying to look over the crowd of people, yet no sign of Niles. The wait was killing her and she started nervously biting her lip. That was until she heard the familiar sound of a particular nickname. A nickname that only one person had the nerve to call her to her face. The nickname was witch! So it could only mean one thing…Niles. Her Niles was home…in other words the place where she was.

Then blue met blue, and they caught in a stare. Niles' heart began to pound wildly against his ribcage in his chest. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't seen her for what seemed like…ages or he was just surprised to see her at the airport waiting for him, perhaps a bit of both.

C.C.'s cherry-colored lips curved into a small smile and Niles couldn't help, but mirror that while his eyes brightened with enthusiasm as they slowly traveled down the line of C.C.'s long slender neck, to the floral, summer dress she was wearing -which was something he had never seen on her before-, touching everything his hands couldn't. He couldn't stop from feeling so utterly lucky as the fabric hugged her body like a second skin, outlining her curves, reminding him once more how extremely, undeniably beautiful his witch really was.

Niles dropped his luggage with a soft thud to floor, opening his arms to catch her as she started running through the large group of people towards him. He caught her in his arms, swinging her around a couple of times, before slowly lowered her to her feet again.

"What're you doing here, did you miss me already?" He questioned, his hands traveling down her back as if on autopilot, keeping her close.

"Me?" C.C. scoffed, "of course not! Besides you weren't gone that long."

Niles eyed her, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I can always -and I mean always- tell when you lie."

"Really?" she hummed in a low voice, trailing the tip of her nose along his jaw line, "What is my tell?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled her slightly back to look at her, "Ha! Nice try, witch, but I wasn't born yesterday! If I tell you then you'll get rid of it and I won't be able to tell anymore. "

Babcock tilted her chin up and folded her hands. "And I'm not going to say anything that might give your ego a massive boost then, she yelled then lowered her voice and mumbled, "like is not already bigger than your head as it is."

Niles chuckled and opened his mouth to say something clever in response, but got cut off, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Butler Boy!" she commanded before pressed an open mouth kiss on his mouth, urging him on.

"So demanding," he hissed against her lips and eagerly rushed to obey her command. God he missed this connection and…mmm…she tasted as he remembered her. Rather perfect if you asked him.

Their kiss was filled with unbearable want and uncontrollable need making them to overlook the fact that they were in the middle of an over-crowded airport. That was until someone behind them coughed and said, "Get a room!"

In that instant, a crazy, naughty, awful and at the same time brilliant idea popped into C.C.'s mind. She pulled away from the kiss, reached out and pulled at his arm, hearing from the way Niles' breath hitched in his throat that he knew exactly what she was silently asking him. Actually the same thought was running through Niles mind as well. Not that he could he possibly deny her anything. Actually he couldn't do anything else but letting her do whatever she wanted of him…well at least for now.

Soon he was practically shoved inside the nearest cubicle, C.C. following him and shutting the metal door behind them. With a single swift motion she pulled his luggage off of his shoulder and let it fall down the tiled floor. Once it was on the floor she kicked it to the corner of the cubicle and hard enough to let him know who was in control shoved him against a wall.

Thrusting her tongue in his mouth she tangled one hand in his hair to somehow steady herself while with the other began fumbling with the buttons on his pants as her life depended on it. By the time she pulled away from him, his pants were around his knees, his hair was messy, while the corners of his mouth were smeared with her red lipstick, bringing back memories from a few years ago. When they get caught making out at the living room by Maxwell and Nanny Fine. The way he was looking must've been priceless, as C.C. started laughing that contagious, sexy, deep sound that the Butler had missed so much and could go on forever about it. "What is so amusing?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Hmm…nothing" C.C. replied dreamily, her once heated eyes coated with innocence.

"Nothing isn't amusing, for a matter of fact nothing isn't even a thing. It must be something else you…" Niles trailed of when in the reflection of the eyes he caught a glimpse of his own face, "…wait…are you laughing at me, CaCa?"

"Hmm…maybe…" She coaxed seductively and he gulped visibly. Sweet Lord, how could she possibly make such a simply word sounds so unreasonably hot? Surely, this woman was going to be the death of him someday.

"What are you gonna do about it, Butler Boy?" Her red lips were so close to his and his heart raced at the devilish way she was looking at him. Their little game had officially begun and with it the fight for dominance.

"I'm going to do this," he breathed, before taking control and pushing her up against the opposite wall almost roughly, hooking her legs around his waist, causing her blunt fingernails to grip to his shoulders for support, not hard enough to break skin or leave a mark behind, but noticeable enough to produce shiver down his spine.

C.C.'s features filled briefly with surprise at the sudden chance of position, before to change again into something that looked suspicious like anticipation and excitement. And oh she was, she really was excited. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she had been so excited...hmmm...yep,she actually could...it was seven days ago.

Slowly he moved his hand down her body, loving the sensation of it under his fingertips, while carefully listening to the lovely sounds she was making as her mind began to spin out of control. Her fingers moved up his shirt quickly unbuttoning it and shrugged it off his shoulders while his curled under the edge of her dress almost just as quickly, looking for the wet hotness of her panties, only to find she wasn't wearing any. He couldn't help the triumph smile twisting his lips while he raised his face until he could whisper directly into her ear again, "I knew it that you were going to miss me."

She ignored his words and cupped the front of his boxers, which were already strained and started rubbing him there, if it wasn't for his boxers being in the way he'd already be inside her. "Hmmm, I'm not the only one who's been missing someone here," she whispered, puling the last piece of fabric that prevented her from feeling him.

Niles closed his eyes, loving the feel of her rubbing against him, yet hating it at the same time, because she was testing his self-control to its very limits, but if she wanted to play dirty so could he. In one quick movement, he captured her hand and bought it back to his chest. His blue eyes danced with untold promises.

C.C. was too stubborn to submit so easily though, she tried to win back the upper hand, she tried to switch positions with him, get him pinned against the wall once again, but he kept a firm hold on her. However the second one of his hands ghosted up her side, covering her breast with his palm she knew the war was over…for now.

"I need…I need…," she moaned into his neck, seeking more. She never held back her needs. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

He took the opportunity of her moaning to attack her delicate neck, licking teasing, kissing and sucking the spot that he knew made her lose it. A primal growl was ripped from her throat. "You need what my witch?"

"You know what," she whined, her already tensed body tensing some more. She wasn't able to think of anything anymore except of the things his skillful lips were doing to her exposed skin. God that man! She grumbled mentally.

"Hmm…no…I don't believe I do." He replied on her skin, continuing his assault. He seemed to enjoy teasing C.C. who was now groaning softly, with an annoyed expression on her lips.

"I…I need…you...a week…long enough…" shuttered impatiently, adding a quiet, "please", losing herself in the sweet torture he was putting her through.

"I know, love. I know," he said breathless, entering her slowly at first, allowing her to just feel how they fit perfectly together not only physically but also mentally, then building up the speed of his movements as the need grew to an uncontrollable level.

A muffled cry of passion escaped her lips and he put his hand over her mouth, "Shhh," he whispered, forming a steady rhythm. "We're inside a cubicle. Someone might hear you."

Waves of anxiety and thrill like she'd never known coursed through her blood as what he'd said fully settled in. They could be caught. At any moment someone could come in and catch them in the act and strangely, it was a massive turn on. Her hips started rocking against him, in anew eagerness until the only things left where a pair of lovers collapsed in each others arms and the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Pulling his now limp length out of her, he settled her carefully on the floor, keeping her in a tight hug. That was the one thing that never changed, no matter how many times they had sex.

"That was good," the butler whispered nuzzling her neck softly.

Babcock giggled against him and nodded."I missed it…I missed you"

Niles smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Me too, love, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello everyone. Hope you all are doing well. __T__his is my first real __attempt at __smut so__, please be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. __Also if you have any ideas for the letter 'B' __pm me or leave a review! __That's all for now, thanks for reading_ _and review if you've got a second__. :)_


	2. B Is For Beach

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'B' Is For** **Beach**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

C.C. Babcock stood at a fabulous beach bar on the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii, drinking and dancing to the rhythm of a Hawaiian song without a single care in the world. Finally, she had a few days to herself where she could simply… relax.

Four simply words were all it took to convince her about the opposite: "Shake it Miss Babcock."

C.C. turned around shocked and automatically started flattering with the idea to cut her veins open with one of those pretty, colorful cocktail umbrellas that come in tropical drinks. She hadn't told a living soul where she was going to be, yet here he was. Here was Niles bloody Butler, the man she came to avoid, standing in front of her, freaking out at the fact they were both in the same place for holidays. That was sort of sardonic. That was…

…3 years ago.

A lot of things had changed since then. Things that put her world upside-down. Except from the fact that they were standing in the exact spot they stood when they bumped into each other that night.

"Aloha, mamacita! Lovely evening, isn't it?" Niles greeted, a lazy grin playing in his lips. He was holding a drink in each hand while moving his body in synch with the music. He and his girlfriend, C.C., had decided to get out of the city for the weekend and come here separately to prevent any more rumors from spreading.

C.C. tipped her sunglasses to the end of her nose so that she was looking at Niles from over the top of the rims. "Oh, yes, beautiful." she hissed with a smirk as her eyes skimmed down the length of his body. He was wearing the same outfit he had on that night.

He loved the way she looked at him, worshipping his body with her eyes like he was the answer to all her prayers. It was making him feel strong and beautiful and sexy. "Here, I brought you a drink..." he said handing her a glass full of a pale green liquid with a slice of lime on the edge of it, before raising his own, "Cheers, CaCa!"

"What's this? C.C. asked eyeing the drink suspiciously. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before. "It looks… poisonous."

Niles watched her intently, sipping his own cocktail, "It's called 'The Last Word'." said, looking amused.

"Tell me you're joking," C.C. said seriously.

Niles chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't be silly, Babs. Of course I'm joking. I could never poison you…" he leaned down at her ear and added smirking, "in front of witnesses!"

That last part made her laugh, but quickly recovered and gave him a playful smack.

"The Last Word it's a combination of gin, green Chartreuse, maraschino liqueur and lime juice," he explained clutching his arm like it was in pain. "Just give it a try."

Still suspicious of the drink C.C. put the glass to her lips and took a small sip. It was sweet yet pungent and sour, all mixed together, confused she took another sip, this one longer. It wasn't so bad after all. The taste was perfectly balanced. So, she kept drinking until she finished the glass. "This actually tastes quite good." she said to Niles in surprise.

"I knew you'd like it," he retorted smirking. "Now all we have to do is wait until the poison kicks in." C.C. was ready to smack him again when the music paused and a voice called through the speakers, "Allllright ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the big surprise we were telling you all about! But before we start, let me introduce you to our Hula Girls. Please give a warm applause to them!" The crowd began to cheer, applaud and whistle as five girls in a bright yellow bikini tops and long Hawaiian grass skirts came onto the stage that had been built up exclusively for the event. "Our beautiful girls offering free hula lessons for everyone who wants to learn!"

"Hula lessons? Seriously?" Babcock chuckled, "No person in their right mind would …" She didn't get to finish her sentence as nearly lost her balance when Hawaiian music boomed out of the speakers and several people behind her began to run to get to the stage.

"What were you saying, darling?" Niles asked in a mock tone, holding her around the waist to steady her.

C.C. tensed and was speechless for a minute until she finally yelled, "Oh, forget it," and turned to leave, but the butler stopped her by standing in front of her. He must have smiled mischievously or something because C.C. saw the look on his face and shrieked with laughter, "Ohh no, no. You're crazy, there's no way!"

"Oh, come on, Babs. Lower your standards a little…I just did." He mocked which earned him a death glare. So he raised his hands in surrender and added,"…just kidding," then his blue eyes bore into hers in pleading. "It'll be fun…I promise. Besides it's not like you can do any worse than that guy right there," He pointed toward the dance floor and C.C. turned to look. What she saw nearly made her to spit her drink out through her nose from laughing. In the middle of the stage was an overweight man in his mid to late fifties in a hula skirt made of leaves who danced like he was having a seizure.

After a deep, defeated sigh C.C. set down her glass and grumbled, "Fine. I'll try it, but I'm not wearing a grass skirt."

The butler smiled deviously and nodded his head then took her hand and in one fluid motion twirled her around. Babcock laughed loud and he did it again, this time even more faster, then pulled her closer to his body and easily maneuvered them to the less illuminated corner of the dance floor.

**~~o0o~~**

Eventually, the music that was playing during their entire hula dance came to a stop and the DJ dance music started again. "Well Bell Boy, how did you like my hula dance?" C.C. asked as they started making their way back to the bar.

"Very. I must say you're a natural," he complimented truthfully, feather light kissing the thick curve of her bottom lip until eventually her lips parted permitting him entrance. The kiss was little more passionate than was appropriate but once their lips locked together nothing around them mattered anymore. They didn't care that they were in public and people were probably watching. The only thing that mattered was the two of them. If people had any problem with a little public display of affection, then they were free to turn their heads and look away. "And you look cute with that grass skirt too!" Niles added when they parted to breathe.

Her face went through various shades of pink as she looked dawn the stupid material which looked ridiculous – at least according to her- on top of the dress she was wearing. "Damn, I forgot I had this thing on." she roared as she ripped the grass skirt apart then turned at Niles and grumbled, "I can't believe you made me wear this!"

"My dearest Miss Babcock, I highly doubt anyone could make you do something against your will, most definitely not me. Now stop complaining and follow me. I have a little surprise to show you."

Biting her lip C.C. brought her hands up and gently ran them down his chest, feeling him shiver at her touch. "You do realize of course that your 'little surprise'…," her hands kept moving lower and lower down his body, "…is not much of a surprise to me anymore, right?" she asked huskily squeezing him through his pants to indicate what she meant.

Niles chuckled, "You're such a minx sometimes you know that?" His eyes filled with desire, matching hers.

She rolled her eyes trying not to smirk at his comment, but the corners of her mouth give in anyway. Oh that smirk...it was sexy, but evil at the same time. "AND there's NOTHING little about my 'surprise'. Now shall we?" Niles said holding out his arm for her to take. He was always an old-fashioned gentleman.

Nodding her head in silent agreement Babcock took his hand and let him led them down the beach, away from the bar and all the hula festivities. She had no clue what Niles had planned for them, but was ready for whatever the night would bring.

**~~o0o~~**

As soon as they reached the end of the sandy beach, they took off their sandals, welcoming the cool salty ocean water as it splashed against their feet. The golden glory of the sun was touching the horizon now, a shining path of gold extending across the deep ocean.

The beach looked almost abandoned, no one was there, except from them and a few small night birds flying joyfully around in circles in the air determined to catch their prey.

The blue eyed blonde slipped her arm around the butler's waist and laid her head on his shoulder as they kept strolling along the water line. The beach is really pretty at this time," she breathed, a cool, salty breeze ruffling her hair.

"That is why I brought you here," Niles said, pulling her closer to him.

When they reached two large rocks and could walk no further C.C. noticed a picnic blanket with a big brown picnic basket sitting on the sparkling sand. In the middle of the blanket were two crystal champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne on ice and one single blood-red rose in full bloom with a satin ribbon tied around its stem. Its thorns were cut, but its leaves remained.

Niles plopped down into the blanket and patted the spot next to him, inviting her over.

"Niles, what is all this?" C.C. asked surprised and a bit confused while joining him on the blanket.

"Our own private, late night, romantic, beach party." The butler replied casually, handing the red rose to C.C. with a sensual grin. "I told you I had a little surprise for you, didn't I?

"Yes, but h-how did you do this", she questioned in awe, fingering the velvet soft petals.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, as if it was completely normal.

"Oh, stop playing coy and tell me. I'll do anything if you tell me!" A phrase she would regret later, she was aware of that, but her curiosity was speaking for her.

Niles smiled took the bottle and started undoing the protection of the cork, "I had a little help." He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't still satisfied from his answer so he continued, "you can't even imagine how many things you can do with a generous tip to the bellhop."

Eventually the cork darted away and a sudden wave of champagne came out of the bottle. Niles poured the glasses and handed one to C.C. His smiled expanded when he clicked his glass to hers and said, "to us," before drinking its contents down in one fluid motion.

Once they had nearly finished the bottle of champagne C.C. opened the picnic basket and placed its containers on the blanket. "How'd you know I love strawberries?" she asked eyeing the two small containers filled with red, juicy looking strawberries and whipped cream.

Smirking, he picked up a strawberry from the container, dipped it in the whipped cream and offered it to her "want a bite?"

She nodded her head and he brought it to her lips, wishing he was that strawberry. She accepted the strawberry, licking the cream off his fingers as she did so. His eyes almost closed at the sensation but quickly he reopened them and continued to feed her until a chuckle made C.C. ask, "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you just have some whipped cream on your chin."

"What? Where?"

"3rd one down." the butler teased her unable to contain himself. After all old habits die hard, right?

C.C.'s left eye twitched slightly and her lips parted, ready to retort something witty and leave Niles speechless, but eventually she was the one who ended up speechless when he leaned closer and whispered, "here let me clean it for you," while he proceeded to lick away the whipped cream on her chin. He obviously had decided to beat her at her own game. Once he did he exclaimed, "Yummy!" Even in the dim light from the evening's setting sun, Niles could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"So…strawberries, whipped cream, champagne, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," C.C. said once she found her voice again, the intensity of her glaze piercing straight into his soul.

"Is it working?" the butler asked twisting his eyebrows.

C.C. flashed him a mischievous grin as she moved on top of him. "Well let's find out."

"Hmmm, I love the way your mind works." C.C. chuckled at that and began a path of hot, fiery kisses across his face, the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jawbone, making him hers, marking her territory with each kiss and he was enjoying it as much as she was. The low moans escaping his lips were proof of that.

His breathing hitched as she rolled up the hem of his shirt with the graffiti palms trees and dragged her blunt nails across his broad chest and his flat, male nipples in a deliriously slow, tormenting manner. His heart was hammering under her nails, his breathing short and shallow. She felt a smile play across her lips at the knowledge that she could still effect him like that. They'd made love countless times by now; slowly and passionately in her bed and his or hard and fast on Maxwell's desk and kitchen counter…the list went on and on. But every time was like the first time.

Without hesitation she reached her hand down and undid his pants and boxers just enough to release his throbbing erection, then saucily whispered into his ear, "Think you can keep up with me, Butler Boy?" The warmth of her breath grazed the shell of his ear and she swore he felt him quiver.

That was what he wanted to hear. He grinned at her as his eager hands pushed the thin cotton material of her dress up, fingertips stroking the edge of her satin panties.

A low hiss past her parted lips as she tilted her head back, losing her concentration for a second. The familiar sensations of his touch rushed over her body. She could get off right there if he'd touch her in just the right spot.

One of his hands slipped higher and took a hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb, rolling it gently to start with, then a little harder through the fabric of her dress. He loved her perfectly perky C-cup breasts and he could easily play with them for the rest of the night without to make a single complain, but Babcock seemed to have other plans in her mind.

She took his erection and began stroking the overheated flesh back and forth, watching as his lips shaped into a quiet 'O', his tongue sneaking out, licking his suddenly dry lips. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own in passionate kiss, keeping her hand where it was.

When they pulled away from the kiss he used his fingers to slide the satin crotch of her dainty panties aside then placed his hand over hers and together they guided him to her arousal until he was buried deep inside of her. His hands found her hips and he began moving within her. Soon she started meeting his tempo, moving with him in a steadily growing speed.

She knew he was nearly there from the way him fingernails dug into her hips as if it wasn't written all over his face, but couldn't bring himself to ask for more. Luckily for him, he didn't need to.

Palms flat on his chest, she lifted herself up almost entirely out of him, and just as he went to whimper at the loss, she slammed into him harder so she could take him as deep as her body would allow.

"Babcock, you drive me wild," he growled, thrusting his hips up to meet her downward motions, creating a rhythm that was fast and rough.

"Come for me, Butler boy. I want to hear you say my name." C.C. moaned with wide eyes, almost too afraid to blink in case she missed anything.

He didn't have to be told twice. Instantly began mumbling her name, feeling her muscles squeezing his cock harshly, droving him near over the edge. "C.C., C.C... Chastity Claire..."

At first Babcock was shocked that the butler knew what C.C. stands for, but quickly attributed the knowledge to his irritating habit of snooping through people's personal stuff; nonetheless it was the last thing she cared about right now.

He said her name over and over as she came down into him one more time and buried her face into his neck, biting down to stop herself from getting too loud as waves of pleasure shot through their nerves. Just as she did this, a giant wave touched all the way to Niles' ass, providing a delightful combination of cold and pleasure.

Once the waves of pleasure subsided she snaked her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat while Niles began tracing his fingertips up and down her spine. Besides their panting and the sound of the ocean, there wasn't a single noise around.

When she finally raised her head and looked up at him, she found Niles staring at the rough wet sand with a weird almost comical expression on his face.

"What's wrong, lover? Seems like you've got something inside your mind," she said softly.

"I've got something but …ahem …isn't exactly inside my mind.''

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Hello people! Huge thanks to all of those who gave reviews and suggestions for the letter 'B', particularly bogiedevil who suggested 'Beach'. I can't wait to read your ideas for letter 'C'. Hugs!_


	3. C Is For Casino

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'C' Is For** **Casino**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

The long, black, stretch limo carrying Niles and C.C. came to a halt, stopping in front of the Casino hotel. Niles stepped out of the limo first, rushing around to C.C.'s door to hold it open for her.

As she looked past him and out the limo, she noticed the door of the Casino Hotel, and the realization of what they were about to do hit her.

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in, she took Niles' extended hand and stepped out of the limo.

"So…still want to do this?" C.C. asked as they made their way up to carpet towards the entrance, rolling their carry-on luggage behind them.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" the Butler asked, a slight worried looking frown on his face. "I would understand…" he quickly babbled nervously, afraid of sounding like there was any pressure implied, "I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you into anything."

She met Niles' stare, making sure he saw no shadow of hesitation in her eyes and then said, "No! I'm not. Are you?"

He grinned reassuringly, "No! Besides," his hand slid in hers, "I've got my baby by my side."

A soft touch of him was more than enough to wipe the last bits of doubts away. "So," she smirked mischievously, "you still think I'm your lucky charm, huh?"

"Of course not. I was talking about Chester." Niles retorted petting the little Pomeranian dog in C.C.'s arm to emphasize his words.

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep walking, Rochester." C.C. exclaimed as she began dragging Niles through the grand lobby to the front desk to check in under fake names. After all, what happens in Las Vegas stays there, right?

**~~o0o~~**

Smiling from ear to ear Niles stepped off the glass elevator on the casino floor like he owned the place.

The casino was another typical casino in Las Vegas, filled with the sounds of coins falling from slot machines into coin trays, music and hundreds of people dressed in their best outfits with solitary purpose to win money, have a good time, or just get laid.

Over to his left were the endless rows of slot machines, but the feed-a-token-and-pull-the-handle routine held non interest in him right now, so since he was in such a mood he began to stroll in the direction of the Roulette tables.

"No tuxedo?...what a shame," a husky deep, female voice said by his ear. The spicy scent of her perfume mixed with her shampoo lingered in the air for a brief moment, and then faded away as she brushed passed him, walking in the opposite direction that he was going. A small smile extended across his face as he turned around to look at her. There was no use though; she'd vanished into the sea of people.

For a weekday the place was fairly busy but eventually he found a roulette table with a few active players, which seemed to strike his fancy, and slid into an empty seat.

He looked over the table and found his eyes drawn to red seven. Without a second though he positioned all of his chips onto it well aware of all the are-you-crazy looks he was getting from the serious gamblers around the table. Let them, he thought with a smirk.

All of a sudden, a raucous cheer erupted from a poker table a few feet away. His gaze naturally began drifting in that direction, but stopped half way as he spotted a stunningly beautiful woman, tall with shoulder length black hair, deep red lips and blue eyes outlined with a dark liner, gazing at him as if she already knew him from somewhere. A smooth dress of red silk hugged her curves in all the right places while a cut on the side revealed her perfectly shaped legs that could easily make any man's mouth dry up, included his.

The croupier signaled that no more bets were to be placed and automatically all the eyes at the table went at the little white ball, all except his. He just wasn't able to focus on what happened to the ball. His attention remained on the pair of piercing blue eyes, - so piercing that he knew if he stared too long, that they would reduce him weak and lost- even when the croupier's voice announced that he had won. What followed was a moment of stunned silence that turned into murmurs of shock from the crowd when an impossibly large amount of chips pushed toward the Butler.

The call for bets was made again and one of the gamblers next to Niles emptied his seat, having lost the last of his chips.

"Sir, Would you like to place another bet?" the croupier in the white suit asked noticing Niles hadn't placed any yet.

"Huh?...oh yes...sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts," Niles replied as the croupier's voice brought him back to reality, then pushed a pile of red and blue chips forward until they were all placed on 23 red -23 for the date they met and red just because that was what she was wearing and she looked gorgeous.-

A gambler who coincidentally had the largest pile of chips in front of him noticed Niles' risky move and leaned over to talk to him, "What are you doing buddy? That's crazy, that's all of your chips. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'don't put all your eggs into one basket'? You were lucky the first time around but there is no way you're going to win again. "

"What can I say, I'm being spontaneous" the Butler replied with a smug smile on his lips before returned his attention to the roulette table in front of him, knowing all the time the blue eyed woman was getting closer to the table. Of course he was aware that the odds were hopelessly against him, but for some reason he wasn't worried.

Several people around the table eyed the Butler suspiciously before placing their own bets. "No more bets," the croupier called out clearly before rotating the wheel.

The little white ball rolled around the numbered wheel for a while, it darted, skipped over a few numbers until it came to rest.

The croupier swallowed hard, gazing as if compelled at the little ball. He recovered quickly, however, cleared his throat and announced in a shocked voice, "23 red!"

Slowly, his hand slightly shaking, the croupier passed to the Butler his chips and those he'd won.

Niles stacked them into two neat and tidy piles and then did a quick calculation in his head to realize with great surprise that his chips now totaled a little over 2500$, a massive improvement from the 100$ he started off with. Cocking his head to the side, he saw the same bewildered look on the woman's face.

After five more consecutive wins a middle aged gentleman in a black suit came up, and whispered something into the dealer's ear. He was wearing a name tag, so Niles figured he worked for the Casino. When the man walked away the dealer turned to patrons and announced that the roulette wheel will shut down temporarily, causing a collective groan around the table.

"Oh well I guess I'm going to go try playing something else for a little while. Craps table looks pretty exciting..." Niles commented with a grin but it faded away when raised his eyes in in the woman's direction again. The mysterious black- haired beauty had gone. He knew she wanted it that way but he could not suppress the wave of disappointment that came over him. Nevertheless it was time to celebrate his luck. Thus, he tossed the dealer a hundred-dollar tip and motioned to the waitress who passed the table. "Drinks for all my friends!" He exclaimed pointing at the people around him who instantly erupted into enthusiastic cheers and applause.

**~~o0o~~**

At the sight of him the gamblers crowded around the Craps table part to let him in. Niles placed his full tray of multicolored chips on the edge of the table to exchange them for the special chips used in Craps.

"We got a new shooter ladies and gentlemen!" the stickman announced in a deep voice that sent a thrill down Niles' spine.

He was about to place his first bet when a shadow fell across the table; it was the silhouette of a woman.

She blew seductively in his ear as she pressed her breast upon his back. "Is this seat taken?"

Before she had gotten the whole sentence out Niles had already turned to look at her. It was her. It was the same brunette who had 'flattered' with him and then vanished. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It was unreal for him, like a good dream that he never wanted to wake from. There was no other like her in the world. No other like her and that was saying something.

"No it isn't. Please feel free to sit."

He stood and pulled out the chair to assist her. She settled into the seat setting her single, yet remarkable, stack of chips in front of her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, resting her right leg on top of her left knee giving him a brief flash of her beautiful upper legs before cover up.

Niles couldn't help noticing the number of eyes that traveled over her legs, but he wasn't concerned about that, first, because surprisingly, he found it strangely appealing and second, because he was sure she knew how to handle herself. He had been more concerned about how he would manage to handle himself by just being around her.

"Do you have a light?" she asked Niles, pulling a packet of cigarettes from her bag before placing one between her scarlet red colored lips. "I left mine in my room."

As Niles reached into his pocket for his lighter, a man on the woman's right offered his. She looked at the man for a moment, sizing him up. Then rolled her eyes at him and took the lighter that the butler was offering to her.

Once lit, she removed the cigarette and mouthed the words 'Thank You' at him. Sensing his defeat the other man turned back to the game.

"Slow down and use a lubricant," the Butler whispered, as the smell of the smoke invaded his senses.

"Excuse me?" she asked, taking another long drag out of her cigarette.

"Just a phrase I used to say to my girlfriend to convince her to stop smoking." He explained, pocketing his lighter.

"And? Did it work?" She asked with a sly smile.

Niles smiled back, "Let's just say that several of my clothes ended up looking like Swiss cheeses."

Her laugh was throaty and soothing at the same time. "Geez, I wonder why."

"Hey, are you going to roll the dice or talk all day?" someone barked from across the table.

"Go for it," the brunette encouraged him as she handed him the dice.

Niles accepted the dice, blew on them for 'luck', but in truth it was only for show and with a dramatic throw tossed them across the green table. A second later he was rewarded with a perfect seven. The crowd gasped in awe.

"I see Lady Luck really smiling down upon you tonight." The woman commented, a smile on her face that might have been amused or seductive.

"I guess it's true, I just won slightly over 2000 dollars on one roll of the dice."

"I wasn't talking about the money, I was talking about me." She said low and sensual then took the toothpick out of his martini and swallowed the alcohol-soaked olive so seductively that every guy around the table had an erection from the sheer erotic hint.

"Take it easy love, or there are going to be some very aroused men at this table tonight," He said teasingly, well aware of the effect she had on them.

Smirking she leaned closer to him and whispered against his ear as if she was letting him in on a secret, "There's only one guy that I want aroused."

**~~o0o~~**

As Niles continued to steadily win at the table more and more crowd began to build around him.

"Do you want me to blow on your dice for good fortune for you to continue to win?" the brunette asked looking at him, her eyes heavy and seductive and she saw him swallow.

"You might want to take her offer, buddy," someone commented at the end of the table. "Lady Luck is on fire!"

Lady Luck, huh? the name suited her well the butler thought. "Okay Lady Luck. Give me some of your luck." The butler said in a sing -song tone as he raised the dice to her lips. She blew a hot breath on them and nibbled his wrist gently with her lips, "Papa needs a new pair of rubber gloves!" she announced to the room as he tossed the dice expertly along the table.

Everyone held their breath as the dice spun round and round. "Hard twelve - a winner," the stickman called out as the crowd erupted in cheers. In the last two hours he had earned more than he had made in the last two years of working as a Butler.

"Can you believe it? He won on the roulette wheel seven straight games in a row and now he's winning on craps table too. I've been working here a long time and I've never seen someone with such luck. Those dice must be loaded!" The casino manager rasped, in shock at the man next to him who worked as pit boss -a person who oversees gaming tables and troubleshoots any problems- at the Casino.

"I already inspected the dice. They are perfectly fine, although…"

"Although what, Jonathan?"

"Although I heard it has something to do with Lady Luck," the pit boss replied, nodding in Niles general direction.

"Who?"

"It's the lady by his side. I don't know her actual name, but the gamblers referring to her as "Lady Luck", he shrugged his shoulders, "just another flirtatious escort who will do anything you want if the price is right, if you ask me. She must be very high priced though, because while she has every man's interest around the table she only flirting with this high roller blue eyed man next to her."

The casino manager knew that the pit boss was probably right, because he indeed recalled her four hours ago when one of the winners tried to convince her to follow him to his room. She not only refused, but she also threatened him to knee him right in the big apple if he didn't stop insisting.

"Even so, what makes this blonde man so different from any other high roller at the casino so…special?" He wondered looking over to the chair next to Niles', where she sat leaned back in her chair, appearing engrossed in the game.

Well, she wasn't…

Taking advantage of the fact that the green table was disguising the view she slipped her hand onto his thigh under the table.

Niles jerked a little but shrugged it off as an accidental touch until he felt her long acrylic nails covered in a blood red polish grazing in an up and down motion the inside of his leg.

The Butler followed the torturously slow movements of her hand; gritting his teeth as all of his blood seemed to rush to his manhood. She could feel the war inside of him on not coming in his pants right there, but did not withdraw her hand, instead every time he won her caresses grew even bolder.

The other players were too drunk or too focused to pay attention to anything other than the game, although a waitress who came with another drink for Niles seemed to notice, "Uh…not to interrupt or anything but… maybe we can share him…" she paused and winked at Niles then added, "together?"

Truth to be told, he was receiving a lot of attention from several of the woman at the table the last two hours, and it wasn't just because he was winning, -nothing like having a beautiful woman by your side to change other's perspectives and perceptions of you- still, when he heard the waitress suggestion almost chocked on his drink. Okay so he had dreamed about that once but there was no way he was going to go through with it. Just the thought of it, made him turn red and he knew it. No, he wasn't that type of man, so it was a relief when he heard Lady Luck next to him saying, "Sorry but I don't share what I like!" as she moved closer to him and nuzzled into his neck, making sure the girl understood that this man was off limits.

"Your loss, but if you two change your minds let me know. I'll be working until midnight tonight."

Once the girl walked away he leaned closer and snatched the brunette's upper arm into his hand, hissing into her ear, "What the hell was that under the table?"

"Why?" she questioned with mock innocence. "You didn't like it?" She should almost certainly feel remorse for pushing him so far. She should almost certainly be embarrassed for acting like that. But she didn't. And she had a very good reason for it. "Because, if I remember correctly and I assure you I do, I didn't see you complaining, quite the opposite actually."

"I…yes, I mean no, I mean…" he exhaled loudly, "what I mean is that you can't just rub me under the table In front of everyone."

She looked blankly at Niles for a moment before exclaiming, "You know what? You are right!" and with that got up from the table and started walking away adding a bit more hip than normal to her walk in case he was watching.

There was no doubting what she had in mind. Niles couldn't exactly say he hadn't thought about it himself, so when stickman asked if he wanted to play again, he got up from the table. "Sorry, but lady luck leaves, and my luck goes with her," he answered with a wink then slid the piles of his winnings in a tray for easier carrying, and ran after her. Luckily she hadn't gotten very far.

"Hey! Wait!" he said as he came up beside her, "I can't let you get too far away. You're my good luck charm remember? So, shall we play a couple more games of something or-" He got no further with his question as she pushed him against the back of a slot machine and started kissing him. "Or," both decided giggling when they drew apart from the kiss.

Niles wanted to wait until tomorrow morning to cash the chips he had won and go straight upstairs, but Lady Luck insisted to cash them now.

Finally they cashed his chips and walked out of the casino and through the grand lobby of the hotel to reach the bank of elevators that would take them up to his room, simply because it was closer to go to his room then hers. As the elevator opened up on his floor Niles took her by the wrist, and half dragged her down to the end of the hall, where his room was.

They got in and the second the doors closed behind them he turned her around so she was facing away from him and began unzipping her dress. He did it slowly exposing the silky cream colored skin of her back to his stare a little at a time. Then brushed her black hair over her shoulder, trailing his lips down the delicate skin he had just revealed.

He turned her back around to face him and slowly and teasingly slipped his hands down her body. He liked the red dress on her; he'd desired her ever since he'd first seen her in it, and so he didn't take it off her body entirely just enough so that he could expose her bra. He unlatched the black satin quickly and tossed it on the floor, staring at her breasts.

She felt his heated gaze on her body, and took this opportunity to start unbuttoning his shirt, taking her time, marveling as each and every button she unbuttoned revealed more of his superbly chest. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she parted it with her hands and pulled it off his shoulders until it fell back and hanged at his wrists. She didn't try to force it pass them; instead she slid her hands lower and began working on his belt and pants. A second later both dropped together to the floor.

He cradled her face in his palms and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around his waist and held him tightly as he slowly guided her to the bed.

Her body hit the soft white sheets and her eyes opened in surprise. She giggled unaware of how she had gotten there.

Niles grinned as well, then removed her shoes and stripped off the rest of his clothes, the task made harder by his trembling fingers and spinning head. Eventually, he kicked the clothes off with his shoes and pants, standing before her gloriously naked.

At the sight of him completely naked in front of her, her breathing became more erratic and heavy causing her breasts to dance in an extremely tempting rhythm, while her devil red lips parted open, waiting for him to seal them with another breathtaking kiss.

He slid her wet panties down her legs, throwing them on the floor then spread her legs apart and pressed his body to hers, effectively pinning her beneath him -not that she was going anywhere.- The mattress dipped beneath his weight.

He reached out, running his palms up and down her thighs, around her knees and then her inner thighs, making her gasp. His delicate hands were like fire against the smooth flesh.

She brought her hands through her legs and tangled them through his thick hair, sending him a silent demand for more.

Grinning softly at her impatience, he brushed his lips up and down her slick folds slowly kissing and licking every few seconds savoring the taste of her on his lips.

Whimpering, moved her hands from his hair to the taut muscles of his back as he suddenly began flicking his tongue quickly against her clit again and again like it was his favorite piece of candy, while sliding his index finger in and out of her, making slippery sounds. He could feel her walls contracting tightly around his finger and he knew she was close, so close. "That's it baby," he murmured into her ear, his fingers moving quickly within her body.

"Oh God," she growled, eyes closed, as relief crashed over her, leaving her a shaky, boneless puddle.

"Good?" he asked, kissing her gently on her shoulder.

"Very," she mumbled, gently running a hand over his back.

Having gathered some strength and sanity some minutes later, she shifted, about to push him over onto his back so she could give him the same treatment, but his voice stopped her, "Ohh, no, no, I'm not done with you yet." he breathed against her ear, a lot huskier than he intended to.

"What?" she exclaimed then sucked a quick breath of air through her teeth as he guided his length against the part of her that ached for him most.

"It wasn't very nice of you to tease me all night," he whispered using his hips to work it back and forth, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves, without entering. Annoyed, lifted her hips to meet his, begging him to go faster, harder, anything he had to give.

A flicker of a grin appeared briefly on his face. "Patience, love. Patience."

She exhaled shakily; he could feel her breath on his neck, cool, wild, and shallow. "But…"

He laughed again at her frustrated protest. And then, just when she thought he was going to torture her like this all night he leaned forward, supporting his body above hers with hands on either side of her head so as not to crush her with his weight and pushed into her with one fast hard thrust. After the first ecstatic shock she wrapped her hands around the wrought iron posts of the bed frame above her head, letting the sensation to take over.

He dropped his forehead to hers as he pulled almost all the way out of her, then dropped back in with a long, solid thrust, hitting a spot inside her that sent waves of intense pleasure through her body.

The bed creaked violent underneath them, and for one second he wondered if it was going to breakdown, but quickly decided that he couldn't care less if it did.

He angled his hips higher to push deeper into her, knowing her second orgasm was only a few strokes away. Letting out another low and soft and sexy moan she raised her hips to meet his. Her half peeled dress scratched against his skin, creating a frustrating friction.

With a hoarse gasp, he kissed the thick ribbon of skin between her throat and her shoulder, thrusting his length in and out a couple more times, until her muscles spasmed hard, and the clench of her warm insides around him forced him to reach his own release too in long heated pulses.

They laid there for a few minutes completely drained and so deeply satisfied it should have been illegal in at least four states. When their heartbeats calmed and their breath evened out he pulled out of her and pushed himself onto his back.

She rolled onto her side to face him, smiling sexily at him. "So…am I forgiven?"

He chuckled, low and deep as he reached up to her head and pulled out the pins that hold her shoulder length wig in place, letting C.C.'s blond hair fall free, "Not even close, witch."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello everyone __I__ want to give a special shout out to __AllTheSnakes__ who recommended_ _Casino.__Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review/ idea for the next letter._


	4. D Is For Dance Floor

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'D' Is For** **Dance Floor**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. C.C. was sitting in her beloved green leather couch in Maxwell's office like always; one leg crossed over the other, reading a script that a young ambitious writer had sent to Sheffield-Babcock Productions, when Nanny Fine walked in, "Miss Babcock! Is that a new outfit?"

Babcock sunk lower in the couch. This can't be good. She thought, without looking up from the page she was currently reading.

"Did anyone ever tell ya that red is your color?" the smooth talking big haired yenta from Queens asked, ambling closer to where C.C. was.

C.C. narrowed her eyes before putting the script down. No, definitely not good. She concluded in outrage. Maybe it was that very thought that made her snap, "What do you want?"

"Why you think that I want something from you?" Fran asked arranging her expression into one of hurt, even though she knew it was not going to work, she had to try. "Can't a friend just give another friend a compliment?"

"Nanny Fine! First of all, just because I don't hate your guts anymore doesn't mean we are friends. Secondly, past experience has taught me that whenever you give me anything remotely good you want something. So cut the act and spit it out," she demanded in her irritated tone.

"I don't want anything," C.C. shot her a death glare, "Oh all right, all right…"she let a small groan, mentally asking herself where to begin "…umm…I need you to do me a favor. I know you probably won't want to do it, because…well it's you, but it's important to me and Val, so before you get mad or say no please just hear me out."

Normally she would have said already no, but a seven month pregnant Fran was much more annoying than a simple annoying one, "Just get to the point already, unlike you, I have work to do." Babcock groaned, a headache coming on slowly but surely.

Nanny Fine burst out, excitement clear in her voice as she recalled what her friend, Val, had told her yesterday morning; "Val and Fred are finally getting married."

"So dumb and dumber eventually decided to mate? Phew! From now on I will sleep peacefully at nights...the monkey gene pool is saved!" C.C. mocked.

You can do this Fran, she's the only one who can help you, the nanny thought choosing to ignore the blonde's mocking comment, and even though the urge to shout something back to her was rife. "Well, Miss Babcock, see the thing is…," she slowly began to back away towards the office door, "Val wanted to take some private tango lessons for the wedding, but she couldn't convince Fred! So to convince him I promised him that I would go with them too, but my ankles are extra swollen today so…."

"So?" C.C. asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. She had an incredibly bad feeling about this.

"So I told them that you would go with them instead." Fran said in a rush.

It was silent. Then, C.C.'s deep laugh filled the air. "Me? With them?" Babcock sneered. "You must be kidding me…"

"Why can't you do something nice for once?" Fran winced looking at C.C. grabbing in a hurry her belongings. She couldn't take being in the same room with Nanny Fine for more than a minute without wanting to kill her, herself, or just run away, didn't matter where anywhere but there was fine, as long as it was as possible away from her. "My sweet Niles agreed to teach them so easily; I didn't even have to unleash...the 'POWER'."

"Well… theoretically I suppose it could. But I w…," C.C. suddenly broke off from her sentence and Nanny Fine could almost hear the click as the blonde realized something, "wait…Niles would be the dance instructor?"

"Actually that was the main reason why I hesitated to ask you. I know how much you two hate each other." She couldn't quite hide the smirk on her face as she said that.

Was she waiting for her to admit her relationship with Niles, was that why she was looking at her the way that she was currently? She wasn't sure so she decided to play it safe, "I do hate Niles with a brutal force…I mean me and Niles have been at each other's throats since the first day we met."

So you decided to move downward for a change? Fran thought with an internal smirk.

"But I can't disappoint your friends either; you know how close I am to them," C.C. said casually, trying to keep the grin off her face as she found the lessons a great opportunity to be close to her boyfriend.

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot up as Fran asked, "Who? Vicky and Teddy"

C.C. considered Fran's question for a moment, before responding with a confident, "Yes!"

"Then, my non-friend, we have a deal."

**~~o0o~~**

Three hours later, at seven o'clock precisely, C.C. Babcock found herself in an glass elevator, heading up to the dance lessons that ware taking place up on the top floor of the building. She glanced quickly at her reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. She was dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt, which pushed her breasts deliciously over the top, making them look even bigger and round and a pair of form-fitting black pants, the same type of pants that dancers use. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun while some of the strands were hanging free around her smiling face, underlining her smile and bright blue eyes. She was in the middle of straightening herself out when she heard the bell of the elevator signaling that she had reached her destination. She stepped out of the elevator and she walked along the corridor towards the dance studio, rented only to them for the day. When she approached, she noticed really loud voices were coming from inside. With an eyebrow raised in surprise she opened the door revealing a huge room, filled with people. Not just any people, people who all seemed to speak Yiddish. None of them seemed to notice C.C. as they were all too busy chatting, although it was more like fighting if you listened carefully. Oh, what have I gotten myself into? She somehow managed to think in the back of her mind as she stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Miss Babcock!" She turned at the sound of her name being called. It was Val, followed by Fred. "Do you remember Fred, the pharmacist? We´re engaged now!"

Fred stepped forward and offered C.C. his hand for a handshake. "Hi, C.C. Babcock!" He greeted in a too-loud voice. "How´s that yeast infection? Did it subside?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Babcock said trying to look as innocent as possible although her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment and irritation.

"You know, that extreme itchiness in and around your vagina, C.C. Babcock." Fred replied twice as loud as before.

"Shhh!" C.C. exclaimed. It was too late, though. Same people had already turned to look at her, but as soon as she narrowed her eyes fiercely they quickly looked away. "Geez, thanks for screaming it so loud that people on the other side of the world could hear you." She hissed through gritted teeth with her hands on her hips, fantasizing about ripping his limbs one by one. "Meanwhile, what the hell is going on here?" She asked concentrating on the problem at hand once again.

The pair exchanged a nervous glance and Val said, "we didn't invite them, I swear, we didn't even know they were coming."

C.C. narrowed her eyes at them both. She could literally feel her blood boil. They didn't know they were coming? Ha! Yeah right… She thought.

"But you know in Queens, gossip circulates faster than even the Internet can achieve."

Babcock snorted, ready to make a derisive comment when someone from the crowd asked, "Hey Blondie, where is the food?" "This party sucks," added another, earning shouts of approval.

"And sometimes spin out of control like a game of broken telephone," Val added as the crowd went wild and began approaching them like hungry animals that hadn't seen a decent meals in days.

"All right, that's enough!" C.C. heard a gruff male voice saying and all the people immediately stopped in their tracks and looked at him, a flicker of recognition flashed across her face. "I have no idea what all you people doing here, but this is a dance studio and…"

…and If idiots could fly, this would be an airport, C.C. thought.

"…I'm here to teach tango, so whoever does not wish to learn better leave this room now. Niles yelled sending warning glances at everyone's direction.

Babcock couldn't help it; a smile erupted from her lips. Niles was so forceful, so strong… such turn on.

When no one made a move towards the door Niles set the shoulder bag that he had brought with him on the counter and took out his tapes to deciding which ones he should use.

Two minutes and a press of a button later the sounds of violins start to pour out of the speakers filling the room. Shivers of excitement run through Babcock's body as she recognized the music. It was the same music from the movie 'scent of a woman' with Al Pacino in it.

With a grin he slipped out of his jacket before walking slowly over to her from his position.

He stood next to her and held out his hand. "May I, senorita?" Niles asked formerly.

She could feel the jealous stares of some of the women drilling holes in the back of her head as she said, "Yes, you may."

She took his hand and both of them walked towards the dance floor. When they were in the middle Niles said, "Okay class! Let's start with something very basic, the body frame. Stand straight, pull your stomach in and drop your shoulders at the back. Now men put your right hand on your lady's upper waist and hold her right hand with your left, while the ladies need to place their left hand, midway on the man's right shoulder, like this…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and suddenly felt terribly self-conscious. Her hand was trembling. What was she so afraid of?

"Now let's try some steps. The steps have a rhythm and duration that goes as follows: Slow…slow…quick-quick-slow… oh, don't be so stiff, Miss Toriello! Relax. Feel the rhythm through your body," the butler said before turning his attention to C.C., "Same goes for you, Witch! What's wrong?" he asked staring into her eyes. "I thought you wanted to dance with me?"

C.C. blinked. "I do, but-" she paused, suddenly feeling silly and she hated herself for it. She had danced with him a couple of times in the past but never with him as the dance instructor and especially not in front of so many people.

Niles knew what she was thinking and even better knew how to relax her. "Then keep up with me. Or are you afraid?" his eyes glinting with challenge and his mouth twisting mischievously, "…chicken."

"I am never afraid. You of all people should know that," her lips brushed along the outer shell of his ear, "…swine." C.C. could feel how his chest vibrated as he chuckled at her predictable respond.

"Good! Then let's show these amateurs how this is done." He hissed and started to lead her to the rhythm. Somehow the cunning tone of Niles' voice, the insulting words and the way they exchanged them, did the trick and her body indeed relaxed and began following the butler's lead with ease.

Soon they had drifted closer together, so close in fact that his clothes were rubbing against hers without any real contact actually being made. Niles felt her shiver and his right hand slid on a lower part of her waist pressing her against him tighter, craving friction.

"Tango is about the controlled expression of passion in its several forms," Niles' voice boomed inside the studio, "first is desire..." he said as he found C.C.'s eyes unconsciously admiring the way his muscles in his arms moved and flexed under his t-shirt. If this had been any other circumstance he would have given her that kind of smirk that she so deeply loved at him catching her looking at him like that, the one that made her just want to throw him to the dance floor and have her way with him right then and there. But even though he hadn't given her that smirk, she still found dirty thoughts entering her mind that never ceased to... excite her.

Feeling daring Niles tried some more difficult steps. He knew she could keep up, so he pushed her away turning her sharply around so her back was pressed against his chest. A tiny yelp of surprise escaped her mouth as his chest made suddenly contact with her body. Smirking he turned once again to the class and said, "then…passion!"

Pressed against him she could feel his warm breath upon the long, slender column of her neck, and she involuntarily rolled her head to the side, begging for that searing mouth to explore the sensitive skin there. It took a lot of concentration not to do so knowing that otherwise he would no longer have been standing, instead he would have been a bundled pile of limbs on the dance floor.

The sounds of the violins rose to a pitch as she passed one hand behind his head and cupped the back of his neck, rotating her sinfully curved hips that were accentuated even more by the form-fitting black pants she was wearing in a sensual way. She heard him take a sharp breath and a moment later she felt his arousal against her ass. It was a great stroke to her ego to know that she was the one causing that reaction. Instantly forgot about everyone else in the room, her only thoughts were the twist of her hips right against his growing erection and the music.

He knew what she was trying to do. It was a little game; touch but only just enough to drive him crazy. After all they were in the middle of the dance floor where the yenta gang watched.

The game backfired when Niles decided to participate, traveling his palm with a feather light touch over every familiar curve, every part and every inch of her it touched. Without warning, his hand slid lower and between her legs, cupping firmly the sensitive mound through her thin pants, and lifting up with enough pressure to pull her up on her tiptoes so she was supported only by him and her arm around his neck. On reflex she stilled the movements of her bottom and pressed further into his hand, which she could sense it burning there as if it there were no clothes in between, searching for some kind of relief, but it only built up more steam. Her breathing was shallow and irregular now, much the same as when they were kissing or making love. The music coursed through her veins like electricity and she felt possessed, overtaken…alive.

Soon, the two forgot that they were supposed to be making a dance lesson and just went where the passion took them. The other couples gradually left them more and more room as C.C. and Niles ruled the dance floor, but they didn't even notice as they were too engrossed in their own little world.

He kept up his slow torture for only a little while longer, until they switched positions once more. Very slowly she sank herself, left knee bended and right leg stretched so backwards that might have been hurting any other time, but at that moment it felt sensual.

Glancing down he caught C.C. peeking up at him from underneath thick dark lashes, so thick that they cast little shadows under her eyes. A mischievous little grin crossed her lips as they blue orbs met, but it faded away when his suddenly drawn to something behind her. Curiously she followed his line of sight and found a petite woman winking at him. She was attractive, nothing compared to her, of course, but to say she wasn't pretty would have been a lie; she was dressed in a short skirt and a matching small black top that was very reveling, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She wrinkled an eyebrow and continued to glare intently at him, in the hope that he would turn and look at her so she could tell him wordlessly to cut it out, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed far more interested in looking at that hideous 'creature'. Feeling a burst of jealousy flaring inside her she pushed one forceful leg between his making him stare back at her. Once he did and without braking eye contact she raised a hand, undid his red tie and threw the silky material somewhere behind her as a little punishment. Giggling at the reaction he said, "Jealousy!"

Getting back into rhythm she flexed and swayed her knee and then sharply hooked it around the inside of Niles' leg. She quickly released it and stepped away from him, turning her back to him, walking away, her steps echoing on the wooden floor. She was feeling sexy, it was written all over her. Smiling sensually she stopped in front of a tall muscular man and curled her finger for him silent inviting him to come to her.

Frowning at what was going on in front of him the butler decided that it was time to take some action. "Betrayal!" his voice ranged out as he hurriedly stepped forward and closed the space between them reaching for her.

C.C. looked down at her arm and saw Niles' hand grabbing hold of it. His touch was soft yet firm as pulled her back to him, in a spin that sent her blonde strands flying. She hated to admit it, but his possessiveness turned her on.

With a single swift motion grabbed her leg, hitching it up around his hip and then made a few steps backwards, dragging his girlfriend with him. 'Girlfriend' That modest word that teenagers used didn't even begin to describe what C.C. was to him. She was so much more to him. She was his love, his lover, his enemy, his friend, his family, his happiness, his redemption, his queen, his savior, his everything. Yes, C.C. Babcock was his everything.

Niles' voice boomed once again, "Trust!" Then lowered his voice and leaned closer to her, his warm breath floating over her milky white skin like a lover's gently touch. "Do you trust me, C.C.?" Even though the words were nearly a whisper, they were no less powerful than if he'd been shouting loud.

"You know I do," Babcock whispered back without hesitation, shocking even herself.

A lazy smile crossed his lips, his gaze intent upon her face. "Good." He breathed, almost no sound to his voice, and suddenly dipped her down until her short strands touched the wooden floor. For a second she felt a deep scream boiling in her, but she brushed it away knowing that a safe, Niles-shaped cocoon was holding her.

"Niles…" she breathed causing his stomach to knot with want.

"Shhh," he whispered, leaning over to inhale deeply the intoxicate scent from the valley between her breasts. A moment later, he swept her up into his arms and with a dramatic move sat her down on his out stretched knee as the final note of the song rang through the air, "And last but not least…love!"

They stayed like that, staring one to another with dark eyes, panting heavily from the effects of their passionate dance and their proximity, for at least two minutes, before he brought her back up.

When they noticed the silence around them they finally broke eye contact and turned their heads to see that all the other couples not only had cleared the dance floor at some point, but they also stood at the other end of the room with shocked looks. They recovered quickly though and a thunderous applause filled the room.

C.C. looked back at him excitedly, the words 'let's get the hell out of here' on the tip of her tongue, but he spoke up first, "Class dismissed for the day."

**~~o0o~~**

They'd hardly made it to the front seat of C.C.'s car, parked few feet down from the building entrance and her hands had already managed to undo three of the buttons on his shirt. The back seat would've been more comfortable, but they were far past the point of caring.

Once they were safely inside the privacy of the car, he pulled her on top of him and grabbed the handle on the side of his seat, pushing it all the way back. C.C. made a small noise of approval and they locked their lips together in a passion kiss.

The tight space inside the vehicle made it hard for them to move, but eventually they managed to remove one another's pants.

Without breaking the kiss she leaned over so that he could slide inside her. 'Oh,' he thought, then 'Ohhhhhh' feeling her around his hardness like that.

Panting, she began to ride him, feeling him slid out of her almost all the way before slamming back home, hitting a sweet spot within her that made her see stars and fireworks every time she closed her eyes.

Niles found C.C.'s red lips again and kissed her softly, the speed of his kisses in straight contradiction to the speed of their bodies. His fingers dug greedily into her flesh, hard enough to leave hand-prints, but she didn't care at all the only thing she cared about was how to fill the throbbing ache that grew with each thrust. Low moans filled the car as they bodies danced almost frantically now, craving only release as fast as possible.

He could feel a wave of pleasure building within him and he knew he could not tolerate it much longer.

"Come on," She panted, "You know you want."

His eyes narrowed for the briefest second. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be right behind. I promise. Just let go." C.C. assured him, meaning every word of it.

He didn't have to be told twice. He closed his eyes and submitted to his own release. His release was cut short, though, as a sudden loud knock on the driver side's window heard scaring the hell out of both of them.

"Holy crap!" C.C. hissed and they jump apart almost immediately, causing her to hit her head on the tough fabric top of the car and Niles to release all over her bare thighs.

Then a familiar voice rang out. "Oh, there you are, Nil's!"

Their faces instantly filled with horror and embarrassment as they recognized without even looking who the voice belonged to, and who exactly they would see out of the window.

It was then they realized their state of… undress. Niles began buttoning his shirt hurriedly while C.C. snatched their pants, only to hold them in front of their private parts like some kind of shield. Once they were somewhat decent again the butler took a deep breath and rolled down the window, to find Grandma Yetta standing there dressed in tights.

She handed him a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled across it. "It's my number; you can call me anytime you want a tango dance of another sort…if you know what I mean." Yetta said winking at him. Then turned around and walked away as though nothing had happened, leaving them behind in astonishment.

* * *

**A/N:** _At this point I want to say that I know almost nothing about tango so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me if I messed the steps up. __Big thanks to all lovely people who offered __suggestions for the letter D and mostly __lilliewildelangtry__ who suggested the dance/tango idea. All comments, ____suggestions_, alerts, favorites, are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	5. E Is For England

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'E' Is For England**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Niles raised slowly his hand to the doorknob.

"Wait!" C.C. exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face her, "I have a bad feeling about this."

He had convinced C.C. to go with him in England in order to meet his parents and his witch was a nervous wreck. He couldn't help but think seeing her like this was kind of cute. "You're just nervous. But you don't need to be. My parents are going to love you." He told her taking her right hand in his left and squeezing it gently.

"This is completely new territory for me. I have never been at this stage of a relationship. I've never met the parents before. What if they don't like me?" she asked meekly, mentally scolding herself for exposing her vulnerability, but she was unable to do anything about it.

"Since when do you care what people think of you?"

"Since the day Maxwell hired me as his secretary and everybody started calling me bitch and ice queen behind my back."

Niles smiled at her, a dreamily look on his face, "Oh yes! I still remember that day! I had put double sided tape on the back side of a notebook paper with the words 'bitch' and 'ice queen' written on it in Red marker and when you weren't looking I glued it to your back." He sighed, "Oh, good old days!"

When she didn't respond with a witty came back, he curled his hand around her waist to bring her body closer to his. "I love you and there's no reason for them not to, either." he assured but C.C. didn't look convinced.

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, "Oh no!"

Niles looked at her, startled. "What? What is it?"

"I can visit them with empty hands! I should have brought something…I like a bottle of wine myself, but it seems a little too . . . plain…hmm maybe a fruit basket or even better flowers …a bouquet of roses or white daisies. Yes! Flowers are always a safe choice if you are uncertain what to get…wait… your mother likes flowers doesn't she?...of course she does, every woman is a sucker for flowers! Oh, what am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!"

Nile stood motionless watching her crazy monologue, knowing from first hand that was just no dealing with her when she was in such a state. Also, he didn't want her to somehow pin this on him and start hitting him, it was too late though, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him violently making his head shake back and forth, "Why didn't you remind me to buy some flowers? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?!"

In all the shaking somehow he managed to shatter, "Please…calm…down..., I'm sure…she has… fresh…flowers…already."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," she groaned and removed her hands from his collar.

"I think you know very well how and if I recall correctly there wasn't much talking involved." Niles teased, grinning mischievously.

"Stop it! I can't face your parents with those images running inside my mind." C.C said inhaling the fresh, unpolluted, country air deeply. "I need a minute to clear my head."

"It's been ten minutes since the first time you told me you need a minute and if we don't get in any time soon, he'll wonder what we're doing standing outside the front door." Niles informed her nodding discreetly towards the open window, where his father could be seen eyeing the two out of the corner of his eye from where he was cooking.

"I guess you are right." she admitted continuously rubbing her hands on her dress to dry her sweaty palms. When she looked back into his face, his hands were at her waist and his lips were right on hers. The kiss was gentle and tender, just lips touching softly, but it was full of love and warmth.

Just then the door opened and a female voice cried out, "Niles! It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much we all have, you should visit more often, or at least call us!"

The sudden shock made Niles back away from C.C. immediately clutching his heart and she tripped over her four inch heels and landed with a thud on the ground.

"C.C.!" Niles exclaimed, and extended a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay, ma chérie?" Niles' mother asked, leaning over the blonde on the ground, trying to figure out if she had been injured. Her voice was smooth and carried a very faint French accent.

"Yes," C.C. said as she took Niles' offered hand. Once she was on her feet again she took a better look of his mother's face. She didn't look much like Niles -except for her eyes, which were the exact same shade of Niles 'own blue- and the skin color, but she was really pretty. Even though she must was around 70, she didn't seem to be a day over 50. She had short honey brown hair which she tied in an elegant bun and delicate facial features. She was dressed in a casual but an appealing yellow dress that only added to her beauty

"Salut Maman!," Niles said as she wiped her hands on her floral print apron and enveloped him in a big hug. His mother always made a big fuss, whenever he came home. "It's good to be home and it is good to see you too mom." Niles said struggling in his mother's tight grip, "but I can't breathe!"

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, mon chéri. But I couldn't help it. It's been a while since you were home."

"This is Mi –" Niles began when they pulled apart, but stopped himself before introducing his girlfriend to his mother as Miss Babcock, "C.C. Babcock." He said looking at C.C. who stood awkwardly behind him, feeling completely embarrassed that Niles' mom first impression of her was she falling flat on her butt. Her mind was searching for an escape, but her body stood still.

Sensing her hesitation Niles pushed her to his mom gently.

Try to act pleasant, C.C. thought to herself. Pleasant is good. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Brightmore," Babcock said with a nervous smile and extended her hand at the older woman, wondering if there was a particular technique girlfriends were supposed to shake their boyfriend's mother's hand.

Niles smiled as the whole scene in front of him somehow brought him back memories from the day C.C. met Elizabeth Taylor.

Caroline ignored her hand and wrapped her in a warm embrace. C.C. was startled at first, but then she mentally thought 'maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all' and eased into the older woman's hug. "C.C.!" she greeted the blonde jovially, "I've heard so much about you! Although, you are much prettier than my son let on. And there is no need to be formal, just call me Caroline, chérie. I feel so old when people call me Mrs. Brightmore."

"It's because you are old Mom." Niles teased.

Caroline gasped and playfully smacked her son in the arm.

"OW!" Niles yelled, rubbing the spot where the fist connected. "What was that for? I was just stating a fact."

"Then you better keep your fact to yourself or I will be forced to show your girlfriend some of your baby pictures and not the good ones either."

Niles blushed deeply, knowing full well how embarrassing his baby pictures were. He took a deep breath before croaking, "Oui maman."

"That's my boy!" Caroline replied massaging her son's arm with her hand.

"Well, I adore her already," C.C. thought to herself then leaned in close to Niles and whispered in his ear, "Aww, baby pictures! I bet you were a sweet little boy! I wonder what went wrong."

"Honey, I was thinking the exact same thing about you," Niles whispered back teasingly. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her close.

C.C. felt almost compelled say something witty back, something that would continue their path of insults, but she knew she couldn't while his mother was there so she just chose to ignore his comment for now.

"Niles has told me so much good things about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Caroline smiled warmly at C.C., eyes twinkling with obvious happiness.

"Niles has told GOOD things to you about… ME?" Babcock asked emphasizing the words 'good' and 'me', not sure if his mom was being sarcastic or not, but Caroline was smiling at her sincerely, so she took it as a good thing.

"Of course." Caroline replied. "He said you were beautiful, intelligent, funny, strong and with spunk equal to his own."

This answer caused a light blush to stain C.C.'s cheeks. "Is that how Niles described me?" she asked, grinning.

"I may also have said that you were obnoxious and a pain in the ass sometimes," Niles said with a laugh trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Niles Brightmore, take that back right now!" His mother thundered using his full name for emphasis. She was rather taken aback that her son had spoken like he had -he was being terribly rude-, so she turned to C.C. in an almost apologetic way, "I'm sorry, ma chérie."

"It's okay, Mrs. Br…Caroline." Babcock said, we tease each other all the time, it's our way of…expressing our affection towards one another as much weird as it sounds."

"I see," Caroline giggled then decided to change the subject. "So, how was the traffic on the way from the airport here? Was the drive bad?"

"Not really, C.C. only hit four deer and three chipmunks on the way here," Niles joked.

"What? Of course not!" she shot him a glare then turned to his mam, "He is kidding, Caroline."

"I know, dear, he has his father's sense of humor." Caroline reassured her rolling her eyes to her son. "Now come on in, dinner's ready" She said before leading the way to the living room. Once they reached it she took Niles' jacket and hung it up in the cupboard under the stairs, then helped C.C. out of her coat and placed it next to her son's.

C.C.'s breathing was uneven and her heart was beating so fast she was scared it was going to suddenly stop. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Relax! You're doing just fine. My mom already loves you." Niles whispered against her ear.

"I know," C.C. replied, "That's what's making me anxious. I've never met a parent who's so…sweet, nice and kind. I can't even begin to imagine how she could be your mother."

Niles narrowed his eyes at her, but squeezed comfortingly her hand. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly then plastered on one of her oh so famous Babcock sneers and looked at him. "Okay, I'm ready." He nodded and she let him escort her into the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen C.C.'s favorite scent greeted them. Chicken piccata. An old man hummed softly to himself, as he put the final touches on the chicken.

"Alistair, look who is here!" Mrs. Brightmore announced loudly.

Niles' dad turned around from his position by the stove before walking eagerly across the kitchen. The first thing C.C. noticed was that he looked almost like a carbon copy of Niles, only older, with more wrinkles and even more gray hairs.

"Hey, son! I'm glad you finally joined us. I was worried dinner would get cold. Who is this beautiful lady that has been standing here so quietly?" Niles' father asked as his eyes alighted on C.C..

He thinks I'm beautiful? C.C. thought as relief shot through her and she had to struggle not to smile like an idiot.

"Hi dad! This is C.C. Babcock, my girlfriend!" Niles explained in a syrupy sweet tone, stepping aside to reveal a very shy looking C.C. "I told you she was coming..."

"Ah, yes, indeed! Nice to meet you, Miss Babcock," he said, observing C.C. peculiarly.

"Nice to meet you too, sir, but please call me C.C." Babcock replied politely as they shook hands.

"Well, C.C., you have no idea how glad we were to hear that Niles finally found himself a woman. It's been years since the last time he brought home one."

"Dad!" Niles instantly cut in, before his dad give away anything more embarrassing.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't say how many."

**~~o0o~~**

Few minutes later, the Brightmores and C.C. were seated around the large table in the Brightmores dining room.

"C.C.," Alistair asked politely once all the plates were set and filled with food on the table, "Would you like to say the pray?"

C.C. shot her head up slightly taken aback, "What?"

"Pray." Alistair answered casually. "We pray before every meal, giving thanks to God for the food we are about to eat."

Suddenly it hit her: Niles' dad was a deeply religious man. Oh, great…. She found her throat very dry, when she responded. "I…I'm not very religious."

Alistair's eyes stood motionless as though frozen, his face sporting a look of horror.

Strike one! C.C. thought with as much horror. Thankfully her thought was interrupted by Caroline's gently voice, "He's kidding, C.C.," then sighed in exasperation, placing a hand on her husband's arm, "Alistair, behave!" Great, now his parents are about to argue because of her. C.C. thought.

"Mom is right dad; stop scaring C.C." Niles scowled slipping a comforting hand under the table and resting it on C.C.'s thigh.

"Oh, it's all right," C.C. said, relaxing visibly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Caroline looked up at C.C. and noticed she ate awkwardly, taking small, dainty bites as she kept her eyes down at her plate. "What's wrong, chérie? Do you not like your dinner?"

C.C.'s head shot up and her eyes widened again, "What?" she asked looking between Niles and his mom. "No… I mean yes…" she took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes… It's delicious. You cook very good!"

"Why thank you C.C. At least somebody appreciates my cooking," she glared at her two men. Alistair and Niles smirked slightly.

"If you want I can give you the recipe."

"Thank you, but I don't cook…," C.C. responded stiffly, "I mean don't have free time to cook…although I took a cooking class once." She glanced over to Niles to find him chuckling slightly as funny memories of that day CC had tried to get Maxwell to sample the meal she had made for her cooking class flooded his mind.

"It is not funny." She emphasized the word 'not', crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know." Niles said though laughter can be heard in his voice.

"Then stop laughing!" C.C. exclaimed angrily.

Niles opened his mouth and took a deep breath to calm down then closed it, adjusting his expression into a beam that effectively melted C.C's icy look. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. Not when he went into puppy-dog mode.

"So, C.C…tell me about yourself," Alistair asked wanting to get to known as much about her as he could, "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Broadway theater producer," C.C. replied proudly.

"And Maxwell's business partner," Niles added.

"How nice," Alistair spoke smoothly rubbing his chin with thought, "Whatever happened to that plump brunette he partnered with after college?"

"Actually C.C.…," Niles began to say, but she stabbed him with her fork under the table, which made him yelp, "…has no idea."

"I see." Alistair said, not quite sure what else to say. He picked up his fork and knife, and cut a piece of his chicken then lifted his fork to his mouth, and bit down on it. After chewing quickly, he took a sip of his slightly chilled wine and said, "What do you enjoy doing with your free time?"

"I um, I like. . ." she let her voice trail off at a loss for further words. What she was supposed to say? All the things she truly enjoyed were smoking, drinking and of course having sex with Niles, but she could mention Niles' father none of them for obvious reasons.

"Yes?" Alistair pressed.

"C.C. told you already, that doesn't have very much free time." Niles interrupted answering his father question. "Is this interrogation necessary?"

Alistair ignored him and continued with his next question, "Are you still in contact with your family?"

"Well," C.C. hesitated, that was a tough question. How was he supposed to explain that her family doesn't give a damn about her? "We talk a few times a year via phone, but other than that there is not much more to tell."

"Oh dear, I am sorry to hear that," Mrs. Brightmore said.

C.C. didn't know how to respond to that comment, all she could get herself to do was nod her head.

"Have you ever been married?" he continued before taking another sip of his wine, his smile was becoming more and more forced.

Niles groaned. Here we go again. This is going to be an awkward, long, awkward dinner. Did I mention awkward? Next he'd be asking her what birth control method we using!

Opening and closing her mouth, Babcock finally began saying, "No. Marriage was never in my best int…," but got interrupted by Niles, "She's never been married and doesn't have any psycho, jealous ex-boyfriend, anything else you need to know, Dad?" Niles asked in anger, as he realized where this conversation was headed.

"Just want to get to know your girlfriend." Mr. Brightmore said to his son, defensively. "I'm sure Miss Babcock understands that, Niles."

"So, do you plan on marrying our son?" he asked, unable to stop his growing curiosity that filled his insides like a swelling balloon.

C.C. choked on a piece of chicken, steadily turning red. "What?" She asked, punching at her own chest until she could breathe again.

Alistair waited until C.C.'s coughing spell ended before he pressed, "Well?"

"We, uh…" she stuttered, caught completely off-guard and glared to Niles for help.

"Dad!" Niles gasped, marveling at how quickly this dinner had gone downhill. "What kind of question is that?!"

Caroline couldn't tell whose face was redder, Niles' or C.C.'s. Either way, she was enjoying this secretly. "Oh come on son. The last time you came home from America, the only thing you could talk about was C.C. Babcock."

Niles thought he was going to die from embarrassment. "Mam!" he whined hoping that she would take the hint. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Niles, sweetie, it's a mothers duty to embarrass her only son in front of his girlfriends. Besides, I'd love to have a grandchild to spoil. We're not getting any younger, you know."

"Niles and I have only been together a couple of weeks. I think it is a little too early for such things yet." C.C. said once she found her voice. Niles smiled gently at the word 'yet'. "For now, we're happy with how things are."

Niles' mam didn't want C.C. to feel uncomfortable, especially since she was pretty sure that her son was extremely serious about her. So she decided not to press the issue any farther, on the other hand Alistair didn't seem pleased at all.

"Well, how about a little dessert?" Caroline suggested as the four drifted into a rather awkward silence. "I baked an apple pie just for the occasion."

"Sounds great, Caro." Alistair said dabbing at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, "Niles, will you help me bring the pie in from the kitchen?"

"Um sure, dad," Niles replied, getting up.

**~~o0o~~**

Closing the door behind them, Alistair turned and fixed Niles with a strange look. "I would like to discuss … the woman."

"You mean C.C.?" Niles asked with a frown, slipping on the oven gloves and pulling the apple pie out of the oven.

"Yes. Her," Alistair replied, as though the name itself was unpleasant. "I know she is very pretty, but are you sure about this woman?"

Niles sighed and placed the apple pie on the counter. "I love her and she isn't going anywhere, so you will have to learn to like her."

"Niles, I'm not blind," he remarked, sighing before he continued, "I see the way you look at her." Niles blushed rapidly, shocked that his feelings were so easily read. "With so much care, protection… and love. And it makes me happy to see you like that but…"

"Then why are you acting like that in front of her?" Niles cut him off, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know." Alistair said, scratching his head, not knowing how to explain this to his son. "Let's just say that there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way."

"Look, dad, C.C. may not be very good with first impressions, or at expressing feelings openly, or under a lot of pressure, but I love her for who she is, always have, always will and I know she loves me too, so please give her a chance."

"You were secretly in love with her all these years, weren't you?" Alistair asked smoothly.

Niles shifted, looking extremely uncomfortable like he was having a sex talk with his father then said, "Yes, I was. It was 'hate' at first sight."

"Well…don't let her slip through your fingers then," Alistair replied with a happy smile, patting him on the shoulder.

**~~o0o~~**

An hour later C.C. walked into Niles' old bedroom and flopped down on the bed in a melodramatic collapse.

"I'm sorry if my dad made you uncomfortable. He isn't a bad guy he is just a bit…fatherish sometimes." Niles apologized.

C.C. chuckled. "It's okay."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Mhm." she confirmed as stood up. "To be honest, I was expecting him to be ten times worst considering that he raised a person like you…," Niles chuckled, "but it turned out that he isn't so bad after all."

He frowned, "He told you embarrassing stories about me as a kid, didn't he?"

C.C. let out a deep throaty laugh, "yes!"

"I knew it! Oh, this old man going to be the death of me," he sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm glad you think he isn't so bad, because I think he thinks the same too, I mean, for you, not himself, because then that would be…weird."

C.C. made a face. "First of all, there will be no dying in this house tonight," she stated seriously. Well, maybe just a little one. She thought to herself with a naughty smile. Or three... "And secondly, I understood what you meant. What I can't understand is why your father has so many porcelain trinket boxes on the living room shelves that can't be touched."

Niles chuckled. "Those porcelain trinket boxes that can't be touched, they're pretty neat looking, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's why."

"Babcock let out a throaty laugh, "Of course! After all is your father we're talkin' about. So I guess he is as lazy as his son, right?"

"Hey!" Niles exclaimed, feigning offence. "I'm a very hard worker."

"Oh, please," C.C. scoffed. "You haven't cleaned under anything in years."

"As you might have noticed, the last few weeks there is one particular thing that I don't mind cleaning under it." He replied smirking mischievously.

She returned the smirk and purred coyly, "Is that so?"

He nodded and slowly tilted his head to the side just enough so their noses wouldn't get in the way as she started closing the space between them to meet his lips.

Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue with each second their kiss lasted, until all the traces of blue died out and black rays started to appear, as her pupils began to dilate slightly. When his knees met the end of the mattress she laid him down onto it and followed him without breaking their heated kiss.

Niles whimpered as her hands flipped his shirt open and splayed across his stomach muscles. He hadn't even been aware of that she'd already undone the button on his pants, so when she effortlessly pushed them down his hips he released a gust of breath in surprise.

Just as her mouth come to the line where his exposed skin ended and the waistband of his boxers began he pushed her away from him. Immediately she felt the loss, the room was much cooler without his body against hers.

"I can't." Niles gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't tell me you forgot how." C.C. teased although the disappointment was blatantly clear in her deep blue eyes.

"My parents sleeping in the room right behind us," he reminded her.

"We'll be quick and quiet." she hissed and even though she knew Niles was already weakening, she went in for the kill shot, "Oh, and by the way… I took my panties off in the bathroom."

She saw his Adam's apple move as he gulped and took a deep breath. It took him a moment to let her words sink in. A part of him understood what she said quite clearly, but the other part of him wanted…no, no scratch that, the other part needed to believe that he had only misheard her because alone the thought of her being naked under that dress made him lost control. So, like an idiot, he said, "Tell me you're joking," but the smug expression on her face made it clear that it wasn't a joke. She chuckled, low and deep, and then he felt her tongue on his neck, her lips settling the warm skin.

"You not good at being quiet-ah!" the sentence finished on a yelp as C.C sank her teeth into the tender skin just under his Adam's apple. There was heat and she could smell him, intoxicating and sensual.

"Yeah, right, sure." C.C scoffed raising an eyebrow, "You are worse than me and you know it. "OH …JESUS…C.C.! Yes! Yes! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Unnnngh GOD! SO GOOD! Uhhhh!" She moaned in a low husky voice trying to mimic his.

"Oh please!" Niles scoffed back to her before leaning forward and whispering against her ear in a slightly higher pitch that clearly sounded nothing like her voice. "OHHHH NILES!… RIGHT THERE…DON'T STOP!…FASTER!…FASTER!… HARDER! MAKE ME COME AGAIN! YES!YES!YES!"

"I do not sound like that all!" C.C. exclaimed in exasperation, leaning back from him while trying to keep any trace of smirk off her face. "And I will prove it to you." There was a twinkle in her eye that usually meant an idea had formed. She picked up the remote from the bed sheets and turned up the volume on the TV before explaining, "Your parents won't be able to hear us over the sound of the TV. Now floor!" She commanded practically dragging him there before carefully lowering herself onto the floor beside him.

"I would like to point out that whatever you're thinking," he said, tensely. "I don't like it."

She gave him one of those sexy smiles he'd only ever seen her use to tease him, and then asked innocently,"Ohh, so you don't like this?" she climbed on top of him and pushed his body down until he was lying flat on his back, looking up at her with a lustful look in his eyes. She could feel his erection against her skin and she started to grind against him, making him moan at the delicious friction. "You don't like this?" She repeated as pulled him roughly for a kiss, pushing his eager tongue into her mouth and smudging red lipstick on his lips. Niles knew he had to stop before things got out of control but C.C. refused to let him. "Or this?" she added breathlessly as began to trail her mouth down his throat, nipping and soothing with her tongue as she went, leaving a red trail of lipstick all over his skin.

"You're making me lose my mind, witch, you know that?"

"Hmm, do I?" C.C. hissed with a naughty glint in her eyes like she was a witch bewitching him against his will. Her hand ran down his stomach and gripped the waistband of his boxers, sliding them past his ankles. He helped her pull them all the way off and then tossing them aside along with his pants. His whole body ached in excitement and need. No use fighting it anymore.

A brief thought of victory ran across her mind accompanied with a gulp of surprise when his fingers ran along the hem of her dress, and without warning, ripped the fabric down to her waist, letting it fall from her now-bare chest.

"Try to keep your screams down…if you can, CaCa." He purred against her skin as unexpectedly grabbed her hips and forcefully pushed her down onto him while simultaneously thrust himself upwards.

Biting her lip to stifle the moans coming from deep in her throat, she shut her eyes tight, head spinning at the sensation. The friction of the thrust and the smell of him were overwhelming her senses. Opening them, she looked at him, watching his mouth shape the word, "Fuck!" The curse word came out like poetry. She loved how only she could bring him to use such language.

Panting, she rode him, listening to him moan under her. His hands began trailing down her back, blunt nails gently scratching the skin until he cupped her ass trying to slow down the mind-blowing rhythm she was creating to stop himself from getting louder than her.

"Oh, no you don't…" C.C. hissed with a smile on her lips, grasping Niles' wrists, pinning them down on the carpet beneath them and began to ride him in long, deep strokes.

Moving lower so that he was face level with one of her silky, luscious breasts, he licked around the outside edge of it, making wet circles on the sensitive skin. The circles slowly grew smaller, until his mouth closed over a nipple. Already hard and aching, the warmth and wetness of his mouth was more than welcome. Slowly he moved, taking a little more of her hard nipple deeper into his mouth. Her hand tangled into his hair, pressing his head against her, holding him to her. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her skull when he bit down on it lightly; creating a painful pleasure that he knew was driving her wild, beyond the point of rational thinking.

"Shhhhh…my parents might hear you…" Niles whispered to her in a scowled tone, but in truth wanting nothing else, but to watch her come apart. It was becoming more and difficult for him to remember why he ever wanted to deny her ...deny this in the first place. Her sweaty body atop his, her damp blond hair, her erratic breathing, the pleasure written all over her face, and the knowledge he'd put that look on her just added fuel to the fire.

In one, almost practiced move, he took control again, turning her around so he could take her from behind. C.C. encouraged him in silence, letting him do whatever he wanted to her.

The world around them slowed for a moment as their bodies riding the passionate wave in unison, beautifully synchronized. His mouth parted, trying not to be too loud. However she didn't seem to exercise the same restraint. She felt like she wasn't in her own body anymore, like she was watching herself from somewhere else groaning his name loudly. Slipping off, they lay beside each other, their hands intertwined. Pulling his pants back into place, he made himself decent and helped her to do the same, sitting back on the bed as if nothing had happened.

They could definitely use a few hours of sleep, but since they were there…

**~~o0o~~**

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom that sat directly behind Niles' old bedroom, Alistair stood with his ear pressed against the thin wall listening intently.

"Alistair Brightmore! What do you think you are doing there!?" his wife scowled him as she walked into the room.

"Trying to listen in…" Alistair replied in a low whisper and pressed his ear harder against the wall, which made Caroline roll her eyes. "What do you think they're doing?" he asked trying to hear the muffled conversation between C.C. and Niles, still incapable to make out the actual words, but knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the two of them were indeed speaking to one another.

Caroline wrapped an arm around her husband pulling him away from the wall. "That's enough! Come with me…"

Suddenly the loud thud of something being pushed against the headboard heard and the couple turned to look at each other with confusion. Alistair was about to say something, but another loud thud echoed through the wall, followed by a moan that was clearly let out through a bitten lip.

"They…" he started.

"…doing the…'hokey-pokey'?" Caroline finished, glaring at him. They stood silent for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello, hello_ _people! T__hank you very much for your __suggestions and reviews__._ _A special shout out to My-hero-mizzy who recommended England __for the letter E_. _All comments, suggestions…etc are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading._


	6. F Is For Fireplace

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'F' Is For** **Fireplace**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

After several boring hours of driving, Niles eventually pulled into a side road, handling the old rental car with the same expertise as Maxwell's luxurious limo.

Babcock had her head leaned against the passenger's seat of the car as she was looking out of window, taking in her surroundings as they passed. Everywhere she looked, she saw green fields and tall trees, making her begin to wonder how far away this 'secret' place really was.

She hadn't even realized that they had arrived at their destination until the butler spoke words that were music to her ears, "We're here."

He stopped the car and got out of it, closing the door behind him with a gentle thump, as if the silence of the evening was too sacred for him to ruin, then he walked around the front end of it to open the door for his girlfriend.

As C.C. stepped out of the car, her legs felt numb, but somehow she managed to walk. "Wow, Niles, this is...something else," she said sarcastically, because she truly couldn't tell what was so special about this place. As far as she could see were tall trees and branches and she couldn't distinguish it from any other place they had passed on the way here.

The butler chuckled and pulled her towards him. "Not this my silly witch. The place we're going is right behind those trees over there. This is just as far as the vehicle can take us. We'll continue on foot from here."

C.C. shrugged. "But... what about the car? Someone might steal our stuff."

Niles rolled his eyes at her predictable behavior. "Our stuff will be fine in the car; we haven't seen anybody for miles. Besides, do you think I'll walk away if there was any danger of someone breaking in?"

She sighed and shook her head, resigned to her fate, "I hate you when you make sense."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as sloppily as possible, making her squirm and make faces at him. "Hate you too." Then he decided to change the subject. "This place belonged to my grandpa, and he left it to me when I became of age. I used to play here, when I was a little boy." He paused for a moment, his face gaining a nostalgic look. "I have fond memories of tree climbing. For me trees were like natural playgrounds waiting to be explored." A small sigh escaped his lips. "The world was a much different place when I was a kid."

"Yes, they thought it was flat." C.C. said trying to mimic Niles' baritone voice.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, feigning offense. "Quit stealing my lines!"

"I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Didn't feel so good did it?"

Niles didn't response just rolled his eyes playfully and used his arm to push the branches in front of them to the side. "I've never brought anyone here before and I've never told anyone about this place," he told her, sounding nervous.

C.C. gasped, her limbs frozen as she stared in complete awe at the beauty around her; the dying evening light painted the tall trees a golden- violet color while in the middle of them, stood a wood cabin that looked like it could have popped out of a storybook. It was quite small, but what it lacked in space it more than made up for in charm. The stone path leading to its front door was bordered by wild flowers of every kind along with other gorgeous plants. The fragrant aroma of the flowers filled the evening air and drifted across her senses. It smelled heavenly, better than all those fancy, expensive, Chanel perfumes.

Niles stood beside her shifting nervously from side to side, "Well? What do you think?"

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." C.C. breathed out, finally finding her voice. His eyes were locked on her and she just knew he was memorizing her reaction.

"You… you really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes," was her singular reply, leaving no room for doubt.

Niles smiled slowly, giving her that special smile that he saved for her and her alone.

There was no sound, only the occasional calm rustling of leaves as the wind breathed through them and the chirping of birds in the distance. It was soothing and Babcock could already feel her body starting to relax. A loud, almost deafening clap of thunder somewhere miles over their heads was all it took to reinvigorate her. Seconds later, the first drops of rain began to fall from the dark sky. Isn't this just typical! Babcock thought, I left my coat at the car and it rains.

"Now that's a sight I'll never forget," Niles commented with a smile, interrupting her thoughts.

C.C. raised her head to look at the rolling clouds. They tossed and dropped over each other like lovers in bed, producing what she could only describe as a beautiful disaster. The rain was pouring down now, drumming rhythmically against the wet ground; however the atmosphere around them wasn't too chilled yet as part of the heat from the earlier sunshine, was still trapped beneath the heavy clouds.

"Yes it is very beautiful sight and also dangerous. We better get back in the car before we catch a cold." C.C. replied.

Niles' rich laugh carried across the wind to C.C.'s ears. She blinked. "What?"

He caught her eye and grinned widely, "If I'd known there was going to be a wet shirt contest I'd have brought my camera," he said pointing at her chest.

C.C. looked down and blushed suddenly. Her white shirt had become completely soaked and…totally see through and her black lace bra didn't help the see-though-ness. "Oh yeah, your lame jokes makes me so hot for you now that I'm freezing." she said in a mocked tone.

"I can see that", he grinned, looking at her visible nipples.

She grunted out an annoyed noise, "Start the fucking car, Rochester."

"Calm down, Babs, there are other ways to warm up, you know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Babcock didn't look amused though. "If you want to get some, you're going to have to do better than…" Before she had the time to end her sentence, he wrapped his arms around her, capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, passionate and -just as C.C. liked it- spontaneous. When the butler pulled back, C.C's cheeks were flushed and her breathing a bit ragged, "Okay, that's a good start. Let's move this to the back seat of the car." She said her eyes locked with his as if she couldn't bear to look away.

"I have a better idea," he whispered against her ear and with one sudden move he scooped her up and over his shoulder fireman style.

"Niles, put me down this instant! I am not kidding, butler boy! This isn't funny!"

Ignoring her screams of protest the butler started running towards the cabin sending rain drops flying from the heavy and wet strands of blonde hair that was now dark brown and stuck to her face.

As soon as they reached the shelter of the porch Niles shifted her in his arms so that he could rummage through his pockets for his keys. She had never realized how strong he really was, not that she weighed that much but still. A few moments later the heavy wooden door groaned in protest as it swung open, revealing its secrets…well…more or less.

Once he set her on her feet, she began looking around at what she only guessed was a living room since it was too dark to tell for sure. "Is this where you hide the bodies of the people you murder?" Babcock joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, CaCa," the butler said sarcastically although in the lack of light he was smiling at her comment. "There is a light switch on the wall."

"Chop-chop then!" she clapped her hands together. "That switch isn't going to flick itself."

"Yes, sir!" Niles replied playfully, trying to recall where the light switch was located in that particular room. All of the sudden, his leg get caught on something causing his bag to flee out of his shoulder, and land on the floor with a loud bang.

A concerned expression caressed Babcock's features. "Niles, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just tripped on something and dropped my bag pack."

She exhaled deeply, relieved that he hadn't stumbled and cracked his thick stubborn skull on the floor. "Don't you have a flashlight in that gigantic bag pack of yours?"

"No." he shook his head. "Do you have one in your outfit?"

"Where would I keep a flashlight in these clothes?" C.C. scoffed at him only to realize a moment later that for one more time she'd walked blindly right into his trap thus she quickly added, "shut up!"

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything," He replied innocently but C.C. knew there was nothing innocent about him. "Although…"

She suppressed a groan. Here it comes, she thought.

"If you need any help finding a place, I'd be more than glad to offer my aid."

"Swine!" she said in a low, deep, and sultry voice.

Niles chuckled. "You know as much turn on as this is, we would actually get to the good stuff a lot faster if you saved the verbal abuse for after we found the light switch."

She arched an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well…I never thought I'd say this, but I would appreciate a little help."

"My help?" C.C. laughed as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Fine." she said between clenched teeth as she stretched her arms out in front of her, feeling for the wall.

"Good girl," the butler replied breathing a sigh of relief.

Not even a moment later, Babcock let out a small gasp as her hands suddenly made contact with something hard, but warm. She had just started running her fingers blindly up and dawn the strange surface to identify what it was when she heard an "Ouch" from Niles.

"You mean, abusive thing, you! My poor foot is still swollen from when you stomped on it with you heel on Maxwell's terrace three years ago and now this," Niles yelled grabbing his foot. "It will probably stay that way forever."

"Oh, you are such a drama queen!" C.C. taunted. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved around, feeling his chest. Regardless of her constantly jokes about his weight Niles was actually in surprisingly good shape. He was hard and he had some lovely definition in his chest. "Okay, definitely not a wall but hard all the same." she said giggling.

"I'm serious, CaCa!" He warned his voice echoing across the room with ease.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Babcock scoffed, "Light switch first, fun later."

After about two minutes of feeling around the walls, she finally found something that felt like a light switch. She flicked it up and down, but nothing happened. "Are you fricken kidding me?" she whined. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Relax, would you? You're acting as though I planned for this to happen." Niles yelled, though he wasn't quite sure if she was blaming him or the heavens. "It is probably just a blackout due to the storm. I'm sure the power will be back soon..." his voice trailed off as a loose floorboard crack under his feet loudly. "Of course." he gasped as the weight of the realization struck him almost instantly. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"What?" C.C. asked confusion evident in her voice.

Niles did not answer. After a few tests with his feet, he found the loose floorboard. He knelt down and pulled it up, revealing a half-filled box of matches.

"I found some matches," he announced holding the matchbox up, which he realised a moment later she wouldn't have seen in the darkness.

"Are they dry?" C.C. asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He told her and with those words took out a match and struck the red head of the stick against the rough side of the box, there was a swift sound and then… nothing.

"Do you want me to do it?" she suggested.

"No!" he said, striking yet another match against the box. This time a tiny orange/red flame flickered.

"Finally, some light." She huffed and looked at Niles, who was looking at the stick like he had just achieved something great.

Fearing that the match will burn before they could manage to make use of it C.C. grabbed the match from his fingers, and proceeded to light a candle she'd found on the fireplace mantle with it. Once she did she placed the candle back at its place. The tiny flame added a nice touch of coziness to the room.

"Jesus, Babcock! Did you have to snatch it like that?" Niles snapped placing his burned finger inside his mouth.

"You are welcome." C.C. said casually, rolling her hair into a thick blonde rope so that the lingering rain water could flow down onto the rotting floorboards.

He placed his bag carefully at the foot of the small wood framed bed that dominated almost half of the room space. Besides the bed, there wasn't really room for much else in it, only a fireplace which was an old inglenook style and two or three old fashioned, well used furniture. Off to the right, it had two doors that most likely lead to a kitchen and a bathroom, considering the bed was actually in the living room.

C.C. looked at the bag suspiciously perhaps wondering what it contained, but she knew it had most likely something to do with his plans for the night so she didn't pry.

"I'll start a fire," Niles said, grabbing some pieces of wood, which were neatly stacked in a pile next to the fireplace. "That should help a bit." After he placed them on top of each other he opened the box of matches again, struck one making a tiny flame and tossed it in the fireplace. A minute later, he sat back in satisfaction, watching the red flames licking hungrily the wood. The little room looked a lot more welcoming now than it had when they'd entered, but the warmth slowly spreading wasn't enough to stop C.C.'s wet body from shaking.

"Oh no. You're catching a cold!" Niles exclaimed when he noticed it and immediately began looking around the room to find something to dry her off with.

"How about you get out of these miserably wet clothes and sit by the fireplace to warm up a bit?" he finally suggested when he didn't find anything; there was no blanket on the bed, let alone a towel.

"Any excuse to see me naked, huh?" C.C. teased.

"Oh Babs. Sweet, sweet Babs. I don't need an excuse to see you naked. All I need to do is close my eyes. See?" He closed his eyes and his mouth curled into a mischievous grin, "Woo-hoo!"

Niles was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be, but he still kept enough of his childishness to annoy her. He found it rather fascinating when she got all flushed and hot because of him.

She gazed at him for a long moment, and with a devilish gleam in her eyes, she leaned forward, until their noses were touching. He grinned, expecting to get a passionate kiss, but instead C.C pulled back coyly and headed towards the bathroom. "Ah ah ah. I don't think so."

"Hey!" Niles pouted comically, "You can't just leave me like this, CaCa!" he motioned to his lap and she quirked an eyebrow, a smirk coming over her face.

"Can and just did, butler boy," she laughed looking back at him over her shoulder as if knowing quite well what the movement of her hips was doing to him.

"You're a minx." he growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said and closed the bathroom door, locking it to keep him out.

As soon as he heard the click of the door, Niles kicked off his shoes, removed his wet jacket, shirt and trousers and hung them on the back of an empty chair in the corner of the room. Next started rummaging through his bag, until he pulled out a few scented candles and lighting them, setting them in strategic positions around the room, one on the nightstand and two on the fireplace, giving a wonderful, romantic glow to the entire room. He added a few last touches and once he was satisfied from the outcome he took several large pillows from the bed and carefully spread them on the floor near the fireplace.

"Do you want something to drink? I can make you some tea to-" he began saying, slowly turning around. He couldn't finish his sentence. What he saw literally took his breath away. C.C. was dressed in nothing but a tiny pair of black thong panties, a matching lacy Victoria secret push up bra and a sexy smile. He would never get tired of that view.

She must have seen the look of utter appreciation and excitement on the butler's face because she held her hands out and slowly made a complete turn, allowing him to take it all in. She knew she was good-looking, pretty even, but the way Niles reacted to her made her feel totally stunning...something she hadn't quite gotten used to yet.

Focus on the task at hand, he told himself mentally, not on that thong or that bra or that hair or those... He shook his head. That train of thought was certainly not helping.

She let him have his fun for a few minutes, before waving her hand in the way of his face to try and snap him out of the intense gaze he had on her. "Hello, Hellooo."

"Huh?...what?" Niles managed to get out, not really being able to form any kind of sentence.

"So, you were saying?" She asked her voice innocent, but her eyes betraying amusement.

"Uhm I...well..I...erm...i…I've forgotten it...," he stuttered.

"Oh don't worry. More than a third of people over age 70 have some form of memory loss," she teased stepping closer to place a kiss to his lips, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the candles and gasped, "What is this?"

He took a few steps to the left so she could take a better look of his masterpiece. "Ta-da!" Niles said, waving his hands around it like a game-show host.

"Oh my," Babcock said as she walked over and lifted up one of the red rose petals that Niles had spread all over the pillows. "How long have you been hiding this sappy side of yourself, you old softy?" she mused.

"What!?... sappy side… and…and old softy… ME?" He exclaimed holding his hand over his heart in fake offense.

Niles' horrified voice made her burst into a set of giggles. "You are," C.C. repeated stubbornly, kissing his neck. "You are an old softy and you know it."

Frowning Niles plopped down on the pillows and stretched his feet in front of him, wiggling his toes in the heat. "Only room for one!"

She responded by sitting on the gap between his legs and using his chest as a headrest. "Aww, much better," she sighed in happy contentment.

"Aside from the fact that I can't breathe," he grumbled yet he folded his arms around her.

For several moments, C.C. sat there enjoying the sensation of his warmth and the comfort of being in his arms, yet all she could think about was the fact that Niles had brought her here when he had never told a soul about its existence.

"Love?" He said cautiously.

C.C. raised her head, which had been lowered in thought. Her expression was unreadable. "hmm?"

"I know you want to say something." Niles told her quietly, "So say it."

"Why?" she asked in a small, steady voice.

"Why what?" he said calmly, his stare never leaving her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" She replied and looked away, at the floor, at the fire, out the window – anywhere except him, felling uncomfortable around him at the moment. "Why me?"

Niles brought his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Because I vowed to myself that I would only bring someone very special here." He paused to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. He stared at their joined hands before returning his gaze at her face, "And you… my dearest Miss Babcock, you are a very special person to me. Plus I find this place quite relaxing, and I thought that…well, after last night's dinner at my parents' house, I thought you might like…some peace, I suppose."

"Really?"

Niles nodded his head, "really."

C.C. smiled and he snuggled her closer to him. She'd never thought of herself as being particularly romantic, but she wished she could just bottle this feeling.

"See?" She said, deciding eventually to continue with the teasing to keep the light atmosphere going between them. "Sappy side! No matter how you roll it, you're an old softy."

"Take that back now, CaCa!" he demanded playfully.

"Never!" she blustered; an enormous grin was breaking across her face, eyes sparkling.

An absolutely exuberant look took over his face as he grinned at her. "Don't make this harder on yourself, Babs,"

She could see where his hands were headed, and so she inched away, hoping she didn't look as panicked as she felt.

"So, you're ticklish, huh?" he asked with a gleam that reminded her of a lion about to attack it's pray.

"No, I'm not," she lied, inching away some more.

"Liar," he accused as he proceeded to tickle her sides. This was by far her most ticklish spot.

She squealed and kicked her legs, desperately trying to pull away from him, sit up, anything to get away, but nothing worked. The torture continued and became even worse when he rose up above her, making it much easier for him to reach any part of her body that he could tickle, and harder for her to stop him.

"Okay, okay, okay! I surrender! I surrender! Just keep your evil, evil hands to yourself!" C.C. somehow managed to say in-between giggles. She wanted to sound serious, but was laughing as she said it, making it sound like an oxymoron.

"That's not what you said last night," the butler said in a sing a song voice while his fingers went from tickling to caressing as he stroked up and down the sides of her body softly.

She grinned all wicked and crooked and Niles let her arms go. The moment he did it however, Babcock knocked him backwards and started mercilessly tickling his ribs, his stomach, his collarbones – basically everywhere she could reach although at the end she ended up returning to the ribs because they were apparently the most ticklish. Sure he could easily over power her but he wanted to let her enjoy herself. Plus he secretly enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his body. He'd get her back for it when the time was right.

"No! C.C.! Stop! C.C. stop!" he gasped between laughing fits.

"Why? Is old softy Niles ticklish?" she taunted amused by how ticklish he really was.

"Okay! Okay! Here is the deal you will stop tickling me and I will give you a little gift."

The moment the word gift left his lips she stopped and rested her head against his chest. From the look in his eyes, it was something very special. "Aww, you're…"

"If you say an old softy…"

"Adorable."

"I'm not ad…," he started to say hurriedly, but paused when he realised what she had said, "well… I assume it's true, but I'd rather be hot."

Her amused laugh turned to a gasp as his hardening member made contact with the soft flesh between her legs. "You're hot too," she relented huskily, "Now give me my gift!"

He chuckled softly at her impatience. "There's no hurry, love. We have all night."

"Oh yeah?" She slid her hand down to caress lightly the bulge in the front of his boxers, loving that it was already stiff, straining against the fabric, with a wet spot forming near the tip.

Niles gasped aloud. She always knew how to get her way. Without another word, he stood up and walked to the bed to retrieve his bag, setting it down between them. In an outside pocket there was a piece of clothing which he pulled out. To her view came one of her silk scarfs.

Leaning close to her ear he whisper, "Trust me," and turning her around he slipped it around her head, covering her eyes. Once he was done he turned her back around and she smiled, eagerly awaiting his first move.

"Tonight I will be your personal masseur." He announced. This had been somewhat of an ongoing point of discussion and fantasy for them.

"So I guess that makes me one very lucky customer." C.C. commented with a smirk.

"That's right," Niles replied and patted the pillows. "Lay down on your belly."

She did as he directed and felt the softness of the pillows greet her. Not exactly an official massage table, but then again C.C. was sure that this was not going to be an official body massage.

Moving her hair to the side, he reached inside his bag pack. The next thing she heard was the shaking of a bottle. She tensed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing to get scared about."

She closed her eyes impulsively as whatever it was he was shaking suddenly placed under her nose…it smelled good.

"Which of these oils do you prefer?" Niles asked as he let her smell each one of the scented oils he'd brought with him. After smelling all five she picked out the vanilla scented oil and he heated it slightly with a candle flame. After made sure that the temperature was right he squeezed out a generous amount and began rubbing it slowly against the aching points on the back of her neck and shoulders, trying to knead out the knots that were keeping her tense and uneasy. The musky scent immediately filled her nose, making her a little lightheaded.

Taking his time, being rhythmic yet sensitive, Niles proceeded from long gliding strokes to deeper ones, watching in delight as the firelight danced across her beautiful glistening skin. "How's the pressure, Madam?" he asked, trying to sound professional. Even though he wanted her badly, it wasn't just about lust right now. He wanted to acknowledge how precious she was to him first.

The sudden question startled C.C., because her mind was too occupied with other matters, but quickly regaining her composure, "hmm perfect…" she purred just like a cat.

He continued to work on her neck and the curve of her shoulders pausing occasionally to put more oil on her. Gradually he extended his strokes to her lower back, kneading each muscle with his skillful touch.

Babcock could feel herself anxiously waiting for his touch to go further south not just because of all the naughty and erotic images in her head, but also because Niles was really loosening up her muscles. As anticipated, his fingers reached the base of her naked ass, and grazed her cheeks before moving on her left leg. He slid his palms down her leg, rubbing calf, ankle, sole and all of her toes. Once he was done he moved to her other leg and repeated the same treatment.

C.C. could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "Are you enjoying the massage so far, Madam?"

Unable to speak she just answered with, "mmm-hmmm." Her eyes fluttered closed a few times and she realized she was almost feeling sleepy, lulled into a drifting bliss by the drizzle of rain on the rooftop that echoed throughout the cabin creating a calmed atmosphere that couldn't be matched. Her muscles were loose and warm and a tingly feeling beginning to move all through her body.

Her body tensed when she suddenly felt him move away from her, but then she heard his voice, "I'm through with your back-side, why don't you roll over?"

She did as she was told, offering her naked body to his gaze and talented hands. Still blindfolded she could only picture him looking at her, planning where to place his hands next, what would offer her the ultimate pleasure.

It didn't take long before Niles' hands found their way up to the straps of her bra and began removing each one agonizingly slowly, making C.C. whimper in the process. As soon as her breasts were free he climbed onto the pillows, squirted more warm oil onto his hands and spread it with a wonderful massage technique. His hands made their way downwards sliding over her stomach, slippery with the massage oil. She still had that drifting, trance-like sensation of being on the edge of sleep, but there was an underlying excitement growing gradually, her breaths speeding up. Plus the mental images of him pleasuring her with his hand in different ways weren't really helping.

Feeling herself getting clouded with unadulterated lust she reached out to grab him.

He tensed up a little as he felt his pants getting tighter. C.C. drove him and crazy and he knew it, so he immediately dropped his hands and backed away. "Hey! What kind of massage studio do you think I'm running here? Customers aren't allowed to touch!"

"That's not fair," She told him, curving her lips into a pout.

He grinned at her frustrated protest. "I can stop if you would prefer."

"Don't. Don't stop. I'll..." she swallowed hard trying to think of a way to get him to continue. Not being able to touch him was pure torture, but she was enjoying the massage far too much to have him quit. "I'll play nice!"

"Good!" His voice low, soothing. "No more talking now. Just focus on the warmth spreading through your body and let all your muscles go limp. I would take care of everything."

"Hmm…everything?" she asked with a naughty smile.

She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smiling too. "Didn't you just get finished telling me you were going to play nice?"

"I can't even imagine what you mean," she grinned cheekily.

Niles chuckled. "Tsk, tsk. How soon they forget!"

He slid his hands across the sides of her breasts, and she instinctively arched her back off of the pillows, thrusting her breasts upwards as if offering a pair of completely ripe fruits to him. The light from the fire flickered across them, underlining their roundness. "You know, you still seem tense for some reason. I think it's time to take some drastic measures..." the butler said and with his knee, he spread her oil covered legs further apart opening her to him. Slowly his head worked its way down her stomach, placing butterfly kisses_. _When he reached the waistband of her thong he used his teeth to gently ease it off the heated body of his woman. "OOOooooh..." was all he heard. C.C. knew all along that this massage would eventually lead to a 'happy ending' and yet she felt mildly surprised for it finally happening.

He slowly entered her with his tongue, gently at first, slowly but steadily increasing depth and speed. With each thrust of his tongue, she simultaneously trusted her hips forward, urging him deeper and deeper inside. It felt so good, although, good didn't begin to cover it and before she knew it, she felt her walls contracting around his tongue as her first orgasm overtook her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, although he could not see this happen.

As she started to come down from her orgasm, Niles began working his tongue deep inside her again, bringing C.C. right back to the edge. He wanted to please her as much as possible since they had all night, and it wasn't like they were going to be disrupted. Her bottom lip quivered as the intense emotion overwhelmed her and her body was once again set free.

"Oh god," she breathed out, automatically straining against her scarf. At this point, she really didn't care about his massage rules anymore so she reached down and buried her fingers through his hair, soaked now not only with rain water but also with the heat of their passion, urging him on.

"Niles, take off the scarf now. Please. I want to see you." Her blue eyes were dark, full of want, need and desire and when he removed the silk scarf that was blocking her vision and looked up into his they reflected the same emotions."Hiya baby."

His hot mouth closed over hers, his hands cupped her face tilting it downwards until their mouths fit perfectly together in a hello kiss. "Hi dumpling."

Oh, Jesus, she could taste herself on his lips. The sheer erotic impact of that thought nearly made her come again. "Why you are making delay? Finish your job." Babcock ordered with a naughty smile and the only thing the butler could do was obey.

Without a word, he hooked his thumbs around the elastic waistband of his fitting boxers, yanked them down his legs and stepped out of them. A single thrust had her inner muscles clamping tightly around him. After the first ecstatic shock, he leaned forward, supporting his body above hers with hands on either side of her head.

She heard muffled moans of pleasure coming from deep in his throat. It aroused her, knowing that she were the one who caused this reaction to him. Soon she could feel the slow steady build up in her abdomen once again that signaled her imminent release. He seemed to sense this too as he increased his pace even more, if possible.

Suddenly she let out a strangled gasp as yet another climax hit her, way more powerful than the first two. As soon as he felt her let go the butler couldn't control himself any longer and he submitted to his own release. Wave after wave of intense pleasure they rode out their orgasms together until his trembling arms gave out and sweaty he collapsed on top of her unable to muster up the energy to move.

After what felt like a lifetime, but in reality couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, he managed to roll to his side, finding the energy mostly because he was afraid of suffocating her.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the fire wood crackling and the rain outside. "That was…"C.C. murmured sleepily, her eyes closed against the pillows.

"I know," Niles responded wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her in close to him. It had been a long day, and if they wanted to make the most of their stay in England, they needed their sleep, but Niles still had one question. "C.C.?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

He could almost hear the smile in her tone. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't been well for the past couple of days but I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for all who gave me ideas! I loved them all! Special shout out to thump3rs and 3443 for the fireplace suggestion. I also combined my-hero-mizzy's idea (fantasy) as well. Lots of hugs!_


	7. G Is For Gym

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'G' Is For** **Gym**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Finding the keys, Niles opened the door and entered the Sheffield mansion, one arm wrapped snugly around a paper grocery bag. Humming to himself, he dropped the bag on the kitchen counter and began putting the food away, when his attention get caught by a strange sound. His eyes moved to the ceiling. What was that? It sounded like a sort of moaning sound. Or maybe he was hearing things since no one should have been home.

He was just about to shrug it off, when he heard another one. This time it was louder. It was definitely a moan and it seemed to be coming from upstairs. He listened to the sound for about half a minute, and then decided he'd better go and check it out.

He'd just got to the third step when he realised he was unarmed and alone and if there was a burglar he'd be in great trouble so he turned quickly back, grabbed a heavy, cast-iron frying pan from the cupboard just in case, and moved slowly back up the stairs.

Once at the top, he made his way to the guest room at the end of the hallway. He stopped outside the door which was half open. The strange noise sounded like it was coming from inside. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore but he couldn't back off now, no, he had come too far to just back off like a chicken.

Hoping that whoever or whatever was in there wasn't armed with a knife or a gun he took a deep breath quietly, well as quietly as he could and he pushed the door further open —only to stop dead in his tracks. His mouth literally dropped open at what he witnessed.

C.C. was lying flat on her back on the carpeted floor, breathing heavily, her sweat covered chest heaving up and down. Her messy blonde hair was sweaty and sticking to her forehead in a very sexy manner. He wasn't quite sure what to do. For the briefest moment he thought about silently leaving and just closing the door behind him, but he just couldn't bring himself to. The view was more than a little arousing. So put down the pan, stepped a little further into the room and closed the door quietly then leaned back against it. She was so into what she was doing she didn't even hear him.

As he watched in amazement, she let out another low moan. He was a very bad butler boy indeed, he thought to himself, still unable to look away.

"You're supposed to knock before opening a door, butler boy." C.C. teased him when she finally noticed him standing there looking at her from head to toe and all over. "But I guess you were too busy enjoying the view," she added with a smirk. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd been checking her out for a couple of minutes now. His pupils were so dilated that his eyes appeared almost black, that deep, bottomless black that was meant only for her.

He ignored her statement and asked his own question: "What are you doing?"

A smile spreads across her face as something her mother always used to say came to her mind: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. "What does it look like? I'm making chocolate cake."

"Touché, CaCa," the butler chuckled, watching C.C. slowly but steadily increasing the slow rhythm of her up and down movements, despite her exhausted, sweaty state. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn she was putting on a show just for him.

"I mean what are you doing here? I kicked you out hours ago! What if the Sheffields come back earlier and find you here? And most important …why did you start without me?"

Niles' rapid fire questions made her laugh. "Whoa, slow down hazel, one question at a time. First of all, don't worry about the family. They went to Sylvia's house for dinner so they won't come back till late night. And second, I've had a very stressful day and I really wanted some release," she made a small pause trying to gain control of her panting, but the more she tried the faster it became, "but when I came back home you weren't here, so…well… I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"But I would have been more than happy to help out," he said, practically whining.

"To tell you the truth, it went much faster without you here." She couldn't take the burning in her abdomen anymore. She let out a loud gasp and she collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. She knew she was going to be extremely sore at certain parts tomorrow. "Wow " she winked once she recovered a bit, grabbing her water bottle from the floor to easy the desperate thirst in her throat. "I can't believe I lasted almost twenty minutes. My stamina has really improved," she told him obviously quite proud of herself.

Niles grin broadened and took a few steps toward her. "I figured that considering how long you lasted last night."

C.C. shook her head and whispered something that sounded like, "Yeah, right," as memories of last night came to her. All started when he asked him to help her doing sit-ups. Not only his hands were caressed her ankles the entire time, making it tremendously difficult for her to concentrate, but also had left the door unlocked and they nearly got caught by Br…the boy in a very compromising position.

"I think you deserve some sort of reward." Niles said, breaking the silence with his deep, alluring voice and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"A gold star perhaps," she suggested playfully, setting down her half-empty water bottle.

"I had a different sort of reward in mind," he responded in a voice that had dropped a few octaves.

"Oh you did?" she asked with a seemingly innocent smile. There was a twinkle of something else in her eyes however. "To clean the swimming pool in my backyard, maybe?

The butler let out something between a sigh and a groan before replying, "You don't have a backyard let alone a pool."

"Oops!" she exclaimed in a deep voice, smirking as she saw Niles' bottom lip protrude slightly in a child-like pout. His blue eyes were piercing through her, and she felt like she was losing ground, she shouldn't have allowed him to get so close and all sorts of alarms started ringing in her head. So she lifted a leg and put her foot on his chest, effectively stopping him from getting any closer.

"Aww, come on," he winced, annoyed. Well, frustrated was perhaps a better word.

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'.

"Nope?" he echoed in confusion, was she really going to play hard-to-get?

"It's been a while since the last time I truly worked out and today I'm going to make it count," she explained, but when Niles chuckled she pinched the flesh near her belly button, "see that? That's fat and it has to go."

"There, there, Babcock. Despite what I've said in the past, you're not that fat…well at least not anymore. In fact I am a bit surprised at how fast you managed to slim down from a size oh-my-god-it's-coming-towards-us to a size jumbo," he teased, smirking that crooked smile of his when C.C. frowned at him disapprovingly.

"This coming from the guy who shops for clothes in the local tent shop," she snorted.

"Aw, that was just mean," he feigned hurt, but it was obvious he was rather unfazed. "You know, I'll deny I ever said it, but I kind of like your tummy," he commented, smiling widely. "It reminds me of Mr. Otto's."

C.C. pulled herself up to a standing position waiting for the punch line. "I have a strong feeling I will regret asking this but what the hell? It's not like it wouldn't be the first time. So…who is Mr. Otto?"

"A teddy bear I had as a kid," Niles replied, a dreamy look on his face, "It was my favorite."

C.C. blinked a few times. She didn't know if she should feel flattered or insulted by the butler's comment.

Niles didn't have to be a genius to know what was on her mind. "Geez, Babs, It was supposed to be a compliment."

"I didn't say anything," C.C. insisted, but her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, but I knew you were thinking it. Anyway," he continued, "if you really want to lose weight there are more effective ways to do so."

C.C. grabbed a towel and started wiping the perspiration from her cleavage. "Effective?" she asked, watching Niles' eyes following the movements of the towel. "Is that what that's called now?"

"What would you call it?" he challenged, but his eyes were kind.

"Umm…" she sputtered, "Is this a trick question?"

Niles frowned. "How would it be a trick question? What kind of trick would there be?"

Babcock chuckled. "Alright, alright…well…" she ran her palm over her face, "I don't know…cardio training, perhaps?"

"Cardio training, huh?" he asked. Babcock nodded and his smile turned into a naughty grin. "Well…although, I have been getting plenty of 'cardio training' the last few weeks with a certain brunette, I don't think one more day will hurt me," he said seductively.

"Hey! That bru… blonde just want your heart to be in good shape that's all. "AND," she added emphasizing the word, you are always…and I mean always 'up' for something, but I have already had my cardio for the day," she said eyeing a set of five-pound hand weights across the guest room laying in the middle of the floor. Well, she guessed she couldn't call it guest bedroom anymore. After Niles' heart attack and over the past few years it had slowly become the butler's personal gym. At first the bed had disappeared at the same time a stationary and very expensive bicycle had appeared that Niles had assured Maxwell would be easier for his poor, weak heard and knees than any less expensive traditional one. The expensive bicycle was followed the same week by all the sorts of sports equipment.

She made her way to the weights and bent down to pick them up. Once she did she bent her knees and sank back with her hips deeply, as if she was about to sit on an invisible chair. "Could you watch me and make sure my form is okay?"

"Your form looks pretty good to me," Niles said. His voice, so husky and deep, caused butterflies to overwhelm her stomach and a heat to start in her core.

She glanced back at him then, her lips curved in a mischievous smile he ached to kiss away. "Mmm so flattering, it's almost like you want something…too bad you are not going to get it, so behave. I meant my weight-lifting form."

"You have a cold, cold heard…luckily for you I like it." Hmm…" he rubbed the back of his head frowning a bit, "can I be masochist and not know it? Because If I'm a Masochist, that makes you a Sadist."

"Well bring me a lash and let's find out," the blonde joked, but when she noticed that Niles looked as though he was seriously considering it her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "I'M KIDDING!"

"I know," he huffed trying to sound indifferent, but his voice could not hide the slightly disappointment.

Her eyes narrowed, but she couldn't fight the smile that was peeking through her lips, "Just make sure my knees do not pass forward of my toes, Rochester."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" he answered with a mock salute.

At one point he did as he was told, but mostly he was watching how the lifting was causing her breasts to shift slightly under the tight tank top. By her second set, he started to notice - but didn't tell her of course- that she was spreading her legs more and more with every squat, making the edges of her shorts hike up.

Niles smiled appreciatively - C.C. always used to work out dressed in a tracksuit and this was the first time he'd seen her wearing those little running shorts that made her legs look like they went on forever.-

The loud thud of the weights being dropped to the floor brought Niles out of his reverie. She must have suddenly felt a small cramp, because she started to stretch out her muscles. She stretched out the arms, turned the head and then bent forward, placing her hands on the floor, awarding him with a better view of probably one of the finest sets of ass and legs in Niles opinion. Though, he would die first before he could actually confess that to anyone, especially to her.

"C.C...umm…well..." he started to say as a devious thought came to mind, but before he could finish, the thought had already become mush in his mind.

Through her spread legs Babcock could see him upside down, alternating between staring at her ass and her legs.

GET A GRIP, OLD MAN! he mentally scolded himself and squeezed his eyes shut briefly, trying to derail the train of runaway desire, but it seemed impossible. Damn him. Damn this. His brain was scrambled by that beautiful, intelligent, evil, challenging woman that had consumed his thoughts day in and day out, long before their convoluted romance began.

She reached towards her foot giving him an eyeful of cleavage which was now visible enough over the top of her tank top. "Oh, just spit it out already, bell boy."

"Right…well…you see," he paused and took a deep breath, this new position wasn't helping his thought processes at all. "Do you think you could stop doing that for a second?"

C.C. popped up from her stretch and turned around to face him. "Doing what?" she asked innocently after a quick glance down his body. He didn't have to look down; he could feel what he knew she could see. That was when he suddenly realized the blond had done all these on purpose. She was teasing him. The dirty little minx, she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and was enjoying every second of it. Oddly enough, he couldn't say he was totally unhappy with it. Maybe he really was a masochist after all…

She took a step towards him, and he another until they were only a step away.

His already pounding heart quickened as they stared into each other's eyes.

Then something snapped.

They jumped into each other's arms simultaneously, both at the end of their self-control. Their mouths met, feverish and hungry, not bothering to hide the burning need that consumed them whenever they got this close to each other.

His fingers clutched the bottom of her tank top up and without a second thought she raised her hands and he pulled it over her head. Then he bent down and slipped off her shorts, leaving her clad only in her panties.

Following his lead she pulled his shirt off of him and throw it next to her clothes then began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. When they were undone, she slid them off revealing his leopard print boxers along with his male pride.

Babcock bit down on her bottom lip fighting the smile that threatened to appear.

"Easy on those lips, love." The butler teased her. "They have to kiss me later on."

C.C. let out a small giggle in response and then said in a low, husky voice, "You know what they say about leopard print boxers, right?"

"Got a problem, Babs?"

"No." she answered. "In fact, they're actually kind of sexy."

One of his eyebrows arched up, "Kind of?"

"A little more than kind of." she admitted her voice low as she pushed his boxers to the floor. He kicked them off along with his shoes and socks, standing before her gloriously naked.

On instinct, her lips parted in a gasp as his hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom. Trying to keep his grip light -he didn't want to accidentally bruise the delicate paleness of her skin- he picked her up and carried her to the exercise ball, where he set her down gently. Adjusting her balance she spread her legs wider as a hint to what she wanted. More than eager to comply he reached for her panties, the last article of clothing separating them. A smirk crossed his face as he felt the dampness in the crotch. He tossed her panties aside and moved so that he was between her parted legs then he paused, drinking in the sight, before him.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed running one hand slowly down the side of her body and tracing circles on her hipbone.

"Oh my god Niles!" she gasped in disbelief. "That's the reason we had to stop?"

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured and pushed some hair away from her neck to latch his lips to the slightly salty skin there. She loved it when he did this. It made her purr inside with delight. Maybe she even purred out loud. She didn't really knew, all she knew was that that particular kiss gave her goose bumps down the left side of her body. "And you can call me just Niles," the butler said, grinning

"You're so cocky," she accused peppering kisses down his jaw line. "You're very lucky I happen to like your feather duster."

"Is that…" Niles started to say, but she put her index finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shhh, less talk, more hips," she murmured, removing her finger so he could pick up where they had left off. Niles happily obliged, turning his attention back to what he loved doing the most, making love to his girlfriend.

C.C. felt like she was on fire and all she could think was: yes more. His hands were everywhere and where they touched, her body came to life. His tip of his manhood was brushing right at her entrance, but he was holding out with phenomenal restraint. He asked the question with his eyes and she answered with a slightly squeeze to his ass. Needing no further encouragement, he slid into her. It was amazing how they fit together so perfectly, as if their bodies were like two perfect puzzle pieces that had finally found one another among the masses.

Carefully positioning his hands on either side of the ball, he slowly pulled almost all the way out and then rammed back into her, burying himself to the hilt with a force that made her teeth rattle. That was the pace he set, slow and determined, yet powerful and demanding at the same time. As he rocked into her the exercise ball gave them a greater range of angles. C.C. hooked one leg around his waist, allowing him to get even deeper if it was possible, and he groaned as she purposely squeezed him tight with her inner muscles once.

Somehow he kept the rhythm going—holding on to his own orgasm—praying that she would shatter beneath him with anytime now. He gave a few more powerful thrusts with all the energy that was left in his body, and he felt her leg tighten around his hips at the same time that her inner muscles started clenching around him. Knowing she was about to go, his fingers found her clit, rubbing it forcefully wanting to bring her insane amounts of pleasure. His loud groan and her shriek echoed though the room as their world exploded around them.

When the waves of their orgasms started fading, C.C. grabbed him and pulled them both down on the floor, her breathlessness matching his own.

"Niles?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against her skin.

"You reek and this time I don't mean of Tilex," she said to him rubbing her finger gently up and down his sweaty torso.

"That's very romantic, love." Niles chuckled smoothing a strand of damp blonde hair out of her face. "But just for the record, the right response after a mind-blowing orgasm like that, is something along the lines of, "Oh god you were amazing!"

Babcock snorted out a laugh and he smiled; "Besides, we're both, sweaty and reeking, so I guess it makes it less disgusting!"

"No it doesn't! It just makes it doubly disgusting! So…why don't you go take a hot shower?"

"A hot shower?" Niles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know… like a regular shower, but with me in It," Babcock replied with a grin.

"Oh. I could handle that." Niles answered playfully, a wide grin finding its way across his handsome features, as he scooped C.C. up bridal style and carried her giggling and squealing form into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello, hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry for the delay, but I had a hard time writing this chapter -To the point that I changed word for G several times- I must say I'm still not entirely happy with the outcome, but I thought I better post it so we can move on to the next letter. However, deep down I still hope you enjoyed it even if just a little bit. As always, reviews, ideas… etc are more than welcome. 'H' is next…_


	8. H Is For Handcuffs

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Twenty Six Letters of Smut –'H' Is For** **Handcuffs**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

It was a cold, rainy afternoon... or was it a cold, rainy night? To be honest, the sky was so dark and miserable it was hard to precisely decode the time of day without a clock or watch. The weather was somewhat a mirror of Niles' mood -how ironic- as he walked up the stairs tiredly, slightly dragging his feet and his whole body, thanks to the hard day of work he had. He polished the silver cutlery, cleaned the bathrooms, the bedrooms, took the bags of trash and put them in the trashcans outside, cooked all the meals of the day and washed all the mounds of dishes afterwards and did so many other things that weren't within the usual duties of a butler. However the one thing he hated the most was the laundry. It was endless; when he thought he was going to be finished, Maxwell, Fran or one of the kids would hand him more dirty clothes.

With a practiced hand he unlocked the door without bothering to flick the light switch he stepped inside, all he wanted was to take a soothing bath and go into bed. However somehow he knew that his plans were about to change drastically once the door closed behind him with a loud snap and bright light illuminated the room. The butler turned around sharply only to found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

For a brief moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes were wide, his mouth dropped open, and he didn't move a muscle, but as soon the figure that held the gun stepped out of the shadows that covered most of his/her face his stunned expression gave its place to a sultry smirk.

On the other end of that gun, was C.C. dressed as a cop, but with her own special take on the outfit. Her shirt looked to be about a size too small and the top three buttons of it were undone revealing the top of a lacy black bra that barely contained her cleavage. Her pants were very well fitting and flattered her body in more places than she'd expected. Her blue eyes were hidden by a pair of black classic aviator style sunglasses that gave her face a slightly threatening appearance while her police hat with silver blue 'Babe Patrol' badge detail was positioned so that it was angled sideways. A pair of silver handcuffs and a club dangled from her belt as a final touch, a clear sign that C.C. Babcock was taking the role playing scenario quite seriously. Dirty thoughts filled his mind at this moment picturing what he could achieve with these handcuffs, but was 99.9% sure that she wasn't going to allow him to do that tonight.

C.C. smirked a bit at his reaction to her 'costume' and stood still for a moment, allowing Niles to take in the rest of her outfit. Personally she thought it looked rather ridiculous on a woman of her age, but she could tell from his facial expression that he had a different opinion on the matter, so she didn't care.

"Now, that's about time, Sir," she said, making it clear that the role playing was now beginning.

"Have you been waiting for me, officer?" Niles replied trying to suppress a giggle and the urge to tear the uniform off her, not wanting to put an early end to their little game.

"That's Sergeant Novak to you," Babcock suddenly snapped in her best 'cop' voice keeping her fake pistol pointed at him.

_'That's Sergeant Novak to you.' _C.C.'s words echoed in Niles head repeatedly while his mind traveled back to a particular night and a particular conversation:

_Niles broke his stare from the show, which had just paused for a commercial break and bent forward to grab a slice of pizza out of the box on the coffee table. "I still can't believe you've never seen this before, Hunter was very popular police drama television series in the mid 80's!" he said, taking a large bite out of his pepperoni pizza slice._

_"I'm more of a book/theatre type of person. You know that, Niles." C.C. said grabbing the pizza out of Niles' hand and starting to eat it._

_The butler pouted at first but then just took another slice, although he placed the bowl of popcorn on his other side, just in case. "Says the woman who became addicted to a Spanish television soap opera," he teased with a small chuckle._

_"That was different," she protested, trying to convince herself as much as him._

_"Sure, whatever makes you feel better, señorita." he mumbled under his breath, making sure that she still could hear him._

_C.C. glared sharply at Niles and then slowly turned toward the TV pretending to be upset with him for as long as she could._

_Shaking his head Niles took the bowl of popcorn and shoved a handful into his mouth, trying to hide the smirk threatening to make an appearance on his face, but she saw it anyway, right there, hidden at the corner of his mouth. She was ready to hit him with a witty remark when the commercial break ended and the show came back on._

_"You know who Chris Novak reminds me of?" he asked, even though it sounded more like "hoo khoo whof cheeth Noveeth remenths mee ef?"_

_She pretended to think about it, saying teasingly, "Lauren Lane?"_

_"Funny," he shot back sarcastically after swallowing, "Besides her."_

_C.C. didn't answer and honestly she didn't need to answer. The look on her face clearly said that she had no idea._

_"You wanna tell me that she doesn't remind you of anyone else?" If she'd chosen to look up 'disbelief' in a dictionary at that moment, she was fairly certain that she would've seen a photo of Niles' stunned expression. Eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You two look so much alike it's scary."_

_"You think so?" she asked coyly taking a better look of the actress who played Sergeant Chris Novak._

_"Umm…well, maybe behind the ears a little," She mocked._

_When Niles shook his head and narrowed his eyes she added, "…although mine are quite smaller." Her mocking remark followed by a "hey!" a moment later as Niles threw a piece of popcorn that hit her in the middle of her forehead._

_"What was that for?" she asked, picking the piece of popcorn from where it had fallen in her lap._

_"Never insult Lauren Lane in front of me," he replied and with an exasperated huff, he turned his attention back to the TV. It was C.C.'s turn to narrow her eyes._

_"Did I ever tell you how much I love women in uniform?" He teased her a moment later._

_His words had the desired effect; she chuckled lightly into his side and then teased back, "All of them?"_

_"Nah, only one." he whispered quietly as his mind attempted to conjure the image of C.C. Babcock dressed as Sergeant Chris Novak. As if to emphasize his point, he placed his hand on her thigh and __squeezed lightly before turning his attention back at the screen._

_She didn't say anything in response. Her uncontained smile said it all._

He was so lost in memories that he did not even realize she was no longer leaning against the door but she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, her best intimidating pose. Although this was one of his fantasies, he never actually expected her to go through with it, but then again, he's never had anyone who loved him as much as she did.

He heard C.C. saying something to him and in his slightly startled state of mind, he answered with a "Huh?"

"I said state your name and address, Sir," she repeated. "And you better do it now, or you will be in even more trouble than you are already in." Her tone was heavy with authority and he felt a thrill go through him. So… that's how she was going to play it.

He took a few composing breaths, mainly to clean his head, but also to get himself into 'character' C.C. obvious had some serious good acting skills and he didn't want to let her down.

"I'm Niles and this is my...room," he stepped forward, closing the rest of the small gap that was between them, daring her to try to stop him. "Mind to explain me what is going on, Sergeant?" he said pushing her gun aside.

"Put your hands up and back up to the wall," she ordered, the tone of her voice allowing no disobedience. Leaving him absolutely no time to react, she shoved him against the wall rather stronger than either of them expected. "Keep your hands high above your head."

Niles obeyed, yet said in a provocative tone, "Now what, oh mighty officer?", but much to his disappointment C.C. just ignored him. She was too busy, feeling along through the fabric from his wrists to his shoulders and armpits, searching for only- god-knows-what.

Gradually her hands slid underneath the shirt, that Niles still wore leaving not even a millimeter square of skin unchecked. She could feel his breath and the heat from his body in such close proximity.

One eyebrow raised in mock shock. "What do you think you are doing, Sergeant?"

"I'm searching you. You may be concealing a dangerous weapon," she replied. The double meaning of her words didn't escape Niles.

"Now, spread your legs," Babcock or rather Sergeant Novak ordered, nudging his legs a little further apart with her knee.

"Be careful, Sergeant. You are on the verge of police harassment," the butler teased.

"What kind of cop do you think I am?" C.C. yelled pretending to be angry, "Are you suggesting that I would take advantage of my authority?"

Niles mouth opened and closed a few times then said, "No, um… I'm just nervous."

"You should be. Turn around." Novak yelled, then roughly grabbed Niles' shoulders and spun him around, pressing herself up against his back. She held the gun so the barrel slipped along the length of his butt cheeks. "By sight, this area looks clean…"

"I told you," the butler snapped, wondering what she would do next.

"But sight can be deceiving," she added rubbing the gun up and down slowly.

"Oh come on," he turned to face her but she held him in position. "I don't have anything!"

"Shut up!" she gave his firm buttocks a quick, sharp slap and his knees jerked slightly at the sudden contact. He was surprised she would do something like that, but in a strange way, it turned him on, "or I'll make you." Her growl in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. So he started to think of something that would make a cop even angrier. "I'd call and report you to your supervisor," he threatened her struggling against the wall, not really trying to get away, but making a decent effort to fake it. "This is police brutality."

Her cruel laugh along with the fake cold metal gun poking into the back of his neck froze him to the spot. "Don't bother. My supervisor already knows. In fact, Maxwell was the one who insisted to be here tonight."she replied, which wasn't totally a lie, Maxwell had required her to stay and work overtime tonight. Oh, if he only knew, what kind of work she was doing right now…

Niles almost laughed at the fact that C.C. had mentioned Maxwell in their little game, but he kept control and somehow managed to protest, "But…but…Sergeant I don't understand. I've done nothing wrong. You must have mistaken with someone else."

Her hands cut off his complaints when she knelt behind him and started to untie his shoes, one at a time, removing them and then each sock. Then, she traveled them up his right leg, rubbing and feeling, as if she was looking for something. She worked on both legs this way and then she slipped her hands deep inside between his thighs and softly brushed his balls**. **

"Hmmm, just as I figured, you are carrying a concealed weapon," She told him holding back the giggle at her own statement, thinking how cheesy it sounded.

"So I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you," he heard her saying behind him which made him jerk around with his eyes as big as dinner plates, "But…"

"There is no buts. Resisting arrest is a very serious crime," she yelled at him then grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pushed him until the back of his legs hit a chair.

"Hey!" he yelped, though whether that was from him or his 'character' was hard to determine.

She sat him down on the chair and she stood between his spread legs; which he opened farther instinctively. His eyes darted to her hand as placed her gun back to its holster and grabbed the cuffs from her uniform belt. With quick practiced ease, handcuffed one hand, fed the cuffs through the back of the chair and then cuffed his other. The cuffs weren't so tight that they would mark or cut him but there was no way he could slip his hands out either.

"You have the right to remain silent," C.C. continued, trying to suppress the smug smile that she knew was about to blossom on her face at the knowledge that he trusted her enough to let her cuff him. To tell the truth, this was the part of the scenario that C.C. had created that she was the most worried about.

"Anything you say can be held against you." As she said these last few words she trailed her palms down Niles' torso. She could literally feel the wild beat of his heart beneath her palms.

"My supervisor," she said a moment later, pulling off the hat and her black Gucci sunglasses so that he could stare into those blue eyes he knew so well, "is very interested in some information you possess. I am here to get them for him."

"You're not going get a damn thing out of me. Not unless my lawyer is present. However I highly doubt you would manage to get anything even then, so good luck with that," he informed her disobediently, struggling against his bonds as he knew she wanted him to, hoping to annoy her into some action.

"Oh, it's okay," she cooed and began to walk around his chair. Slowly, like a shark circling a shipwrecked sailor in the ocean. "I have my ways of making you talk, you know." C.C. knew it was a cliché thing to say, but it was what she always heard cops say to suspects on movies, so she decided to just go with it.

"Oh, really?" Niles huffed and she got the impression he would have folded his arms if they hadn't been otherwise occupied.

"Where were you yesterday between the hours of 9 and 11 pm?" It was a random time. The time didn't matter, nor did his answer, of course.

He didn't need to think. "I was in my girlfriend's apartment."

"In your girlfriend's apartment, huh?" she inquired, drawing the word out as though in disbelief.

Niles frowned for a second. She could tell he was trying to figure out where she was headed with her lines. He nodded. "We spent most of the time watching a cop show on TV. It's called Hunter. Have you ever seen it, Sergeant?"

Babcock could hear the smile in Niles' voice, which triggered a grin of her own as she replied recalling the butler's words from yesterday, "No, but someone once told me it was very popular in the mid 80's."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat to regain her serious composer and then turned her cop voice back on, "Do you have anyone to confirm your story?"

"My girlfriend." Niles said with a 'duh' tone in his voice.

"You know, I don't like it when people lie to me," she moved to stand in front of him.

Looking up at her as she stood before him, her legs spread slightly, her one hand on the butt of her gun the other gripping her baton so firmly that her hands pale against it, so dominate, yet still so sexy, he hissed, "But I don't lie…"

She turned her face to the side to hide the fact that she was trying not to laugh. "If you don't then why when we spoke to here this morning she told us that she was alone all night?"

"I...I…don't know. All I know is that I am telling you the truth, Sergeant. Please, please, you have to believe me…" Niles said trying to sound desperate.

"I think you're a liar and a bad one."She had her club in her hand now, slapping it on the open palm of her other hand, in classic bad cop style. "Do you know what we do to liars, Sir?"

No, but I can't wait to find out, he thought to himself, praying she would not notice how excited she was making him, but then again it was impossible for him to hide it from her. The angry tone of her voice and the loud smack of wood hitting bare flesh, snapped him back to reality.

Taking a step towards him, she put the hard cold end of her club under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Stay there," she said, as if he had a choice and with that, she removed the baton from under his chin, turned and walked into the bathroom.

Niles wasn't sure what on earth she was doing. Was she upset? Did he say something wrong? Abandoned and alone he waited for almost a minute until she finally came back out and all of his questions were answered…well, almost.

Grinning wicked C.C. stood in front of him with a pair of scissors in her hand. His eyes sought hers in confusion. She didn't show any fear in her them however, he knew he wasn't in any real danger. Or so he thought.

"Well?" she asked her lips inches from his.

"Well what?" Niles followed with.

"Are you ready to talk yet? There are many unpleasant things ahead for you if you continue to be stubborn," she almost snarled the sentence, as if it was some kind of dark promise.

When Niles shook his head no, C.C. tugged his shirt from his pants and careful not to cut him sliced the fabric from hem to neckline, leaving his sweat dampened chest bare. She slipped the remains of his shirt off his arms and dropped them along with the scissors to the floor. She could buy him another one tomorrow she thought.

Leaning forward she pressed her flushed face to his chest, and started kissing him hungrily, nipping and nuzzling every inch of bare skin as if there was no tomorrow, making him gasp and pull against his cuffs. Her hair trailing on his chest and stomach as she went lower and lower. She was seducing him; making him hers; marking her territory with each kiss she stamped on his taut skin. And he loved it; every single second of it. He felt her hook her fingers through his belt loops and found himself lifting his hips so she could remove them more easily.

Between deep breaths, he huffed out, "This would be much easier if you untied my hands."

"Oh, wouldn't you love that," she laughed then leaned forward, brushing her nose against his before capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, pinching it lightly before kissing away the sting. "Unfortunately, it's not going to happen," she breathed then backed away from him a few feet, surveying her handiwork.

He looked quite delicious like that—bare- chested and cuffed in a chair, with a small hickey on his neck and another one on his shoulder, his hair a wild mess from her fingers and his lips red and puffy from her kisses and with only his boxers to keep him decent. It was the stuff of any woman's fantasy. And the best part: he was all hers. C.C. couldn't help feeling quite thrilled by that thought. She was almost to the point of breaking character herself and simply jumping his bones right then and there, but when her eyes met his gaze and saw those deep blue oceans replaced by wild black seas she knew she had to hold on. She wanted to prolong the experience. She wanted this to last. And most of all she wanted to seal this in his memory forever.

"Damn it, Babcock…" he hissed, arching his back and straining at the handcuffs wanting desperately to hold , touch, kiss, lick, nip, bruise, suck anything, "uncuff me."

"Sergeant Novak," she corrected her prisoner.

Niles' lip twitched but he corrected nodding his head, "Sergeant Novak, uncuff me now."

C.C stopped and took a moment to consider him. He looked quite serious about it yet she had her doubts so she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously?"

"Okay, no," he conceded, his bluff having been well and truly called. "But I'm not very happy about them either."

C.C. chuckled deviously and clicked back into character, "Well it doesn't matter. You are not really in a position to be making demands anyways. Only when you give me my answers this will be over."

Without another word, she went to her knees and slowly almost tortuously ran her hands down his chest, pausing at his bellybutton before continuing south to the top of his boxers. She ground against him feeling his growing arousal, enjoying the moan that came out of his throat when she slipped one hand inside, searching and investigating until it found its prize. With a triumphant giggle her soft fingers wrapped around hot, firm flesh.

"Open your damn eyes," C.C. demanded loud at some point once she noticed he'd given up fighting the cuffs and had his head thrown back, eyes clamped shut, quite shamelessly enjoying her touch.

Niles looked down to see her fingers curled around him while she looking up at him through her eyelashes. His throat went suddenly dry and all his energy concentrated on just breathing.

With a groan of arousal, he tried to push himself harder against her hand to receive more contact, only to mourn its absence with a whimper of frustration as she pulled her hand out and back off a moment later. He immediately regretted his actions it was too late though.

"Wha-?" he managed breathily, the feeling of coming so close to the damn edge - so damn close but not being able to get some relief was one of the most utterly disappointing feeling of his life.

She run her fingers through his hair bringing a new sense of weakness, a small smile -the smile of an evil seductress- was playing along her red lips. "Hmmm you seem to be enjoying your interrogation a little bit too much," She tilted his chin up so that their noses were so close together that they were breathing each other's air. "I guess I have to take drastic measures on you."

"Oh, no, no, Sergeant," he swallowed hard, "I think it is an extremely harsh interrogation and…and…w-what are you doing?" The dark almost swallowed the blue irises again as she backed away from him and started to take off her costume.

Once her shirt was tossed carelessly aside, her fingers rubbed the front of her pants for a moment, before carefully unbuttoning them. His eyes narrowed at the torturous sound of his zipper being drawn down slower than was necessary. She let them fall down her smooth long legs, then kicked them away and stood there, in her bra and panties. As usual, her bra and panties matched in lacy black cotton.

She let her hands roam over the edge of her bra and over her flat stomach teasing him and then reached behind her to unclasp it.

Throwing it behind her she brought her hands up to massage her breasts, however she quickly withdrew them and moved them to her black lacy underwear. "Oh, my god, stop!" he begged mad with frustration when she allowed one hand to slide behind the elastic of her black panties. His breathing had become short and rasping. All he could see was the twitch of the fabric, and the heavenly look on her face. Jealousy tore at him. "Please... stop... please..." he panted as he spoke and he hated the sound of his own desperate voice. She didn't stop, he knew she wouldn't. Instead of complying to his pleas she asked with a snarl in her voice almost hoping she'd get a witty insult in return, "What was that, Sir? Have something to tell me?"

It took all his concentration to stay in character, "Never!" somehow he managed to squeak out in retaliation -because nothing else can describe the sound he made- in a voice that he barely recognized as his own.

Teasingly slow, she scooted her panties down her hips a few inches and then let them fall around her ankles. She walked back over to him and turned her back. She looked at him over her shoulder and a devilish smirk tinted her lips before bent over to retrieve her underwear, slowly making her way back up making sure he got a good look of her butt. And that he did, his eyes traveled down her body, her curves and milky white skin. His fingers itched, wanting to feel every part of her, to run his hands across those long legs and smooth flesh. He kept pulling on his restraints, as if magically the steel would give way.

"Last chance, Sir," she told him, the cop voice still firmly in place. "Talk right now, because from here out, things get very serious."

Before he could even register the threat in her words he growled back at her, "God, do I need to spell it out for you?" though his growl was anything but intimidating... pitiful maybe. "Not. A. Chance."

As much as his strong male side, hated him for it, his yenta side was far too curious to see what she was going to do next. So he closed his eyes and began counting from ten backwards, anything to try to get his body back under control.

"As you wish then but just remember you have brought this upon yourself," her breath grazed his ear.

He had no idea what she meant until her firm fingertips dug into the tender flesh of his shoulders as she positions him at her entrance and lowered herself just enough to tease the tip of his shaft. She was done showing him any mercy. He cried out wildly, partially from pain, but mostly pleasure.

"You've held out most impressively, Sir. Let us see how you do when I do this," she told him and in one swift movement let her body fall against his, wriggling a little once she was firmly planted on his lap. They both held their breath for a moment, loving the feeling they had been waiting for all night. When he was fully buried inside her, she looked at his face and saw him looking at her in sheer ecstasy, his eyes glassy with arousal. Taking that as her own cue and grinning like the cat that got the cream, she slowly, and tortuously, began to slide up and down, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles to add to their pleasure. Soon she was practically bouncing on him. She wanted to hold out, to prolong this a little longer, but she was more aroused than she could remember, and that was prompting her to move this along much faster than she'd originally planned. His breathing speeded up and his moans turned deep and stuttered. She knew he was nearing the end when he nibbled at her earlobe, groaning her name. She sped up her hip movements and within a minute she was there too. It was a strong one and when the shakes subsided; she slowed her movements and then stopped, remaining on top of him, his head against her shoulder, her mouth and nose nuzzling his neck as the adrenaline was wearing off.

C.C. was the first to regain the ability of speech, "Niles?"

"Hmm?" he vibrated against her. He hadn't brought her head out from her shoulder, his skin was flushed, sheen of perspiration covered him and had labored breathing.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly while biting down on her lip in concern. Their sex life had so far consisted of making up for lost time, which meant a lot of sex, but she was worried she had really gone too far this time.

"Just…just… give…a minute." Niles managed to stutter out, his breathing was so loud and so rapid making it difficult for him to think straight, let alone form full sentences.

"I think we need to be more careful from now on."

He shook his head against her still breathing heavily. "If… by more careful… you mean… less feisty and… adventurous, I veto. I just... need a... glass of water. Would you… please get… me a glass… of water?"

"Yes, of course!" C.C. said then quickly reached down and picked up the first item of clothing she found on the floor and wrapped it around her. Niles said something as she stormed out of room, but she didn't quite catch it.

She walked closer to the kitchen door and quickly poked her head inside to make sure she the kitchen was empty. They were supposed to be keeping their relationship secret and she really didn't want to screw this up, but most of all didn't want to be caught roaming around in only a shirt, and not just any shirt, Niles' ripped white shirt that barely covered her naked breasts or anything else, as a matter of fact.

Seeing that no one was there, she breathed a sigh of relief then cautiously slid across the kitchen, filled a glass with water from the sink, threw a few ice cubes in it and headed back upstairs.

What she saw when she entered Niles' room made her stop dead in her tracks. The chair was empty and Niles was nowhere to be seen. "What the…" The end of her sentence lost and replaced with a gasp when she felt the cold steel handcuffs snap around her wrists.

"Next time you want to play tough you might also wanna put the key somewhere I can't reach it so I won't be able to escape," Niles told her huskily breathing warm air on her ear and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. "Now, I think it is time to teach you a lesson about harassing the public." He continued and before she could even protest she found herself being pushed backwards and onto the bed with a playful shove. She heard the mattress protest as sudden weight pressed down on it. She scooted back a little to get comfortable as Niles crawled up to hover over her body, a lustful expression on his face.

Gently taking hold of her wrists he unclasped the cuffs then took one turned it around and placed a kiss on the soft flesh on the inside with a surprising amount of tenderness causing her breath to hitch in surprise at the unexpected soft contact, before doing the same with the other. Then reattached a cuff onto C.C.'s left wrist and slipped it behind a bar on his headboard. After sliding his finger underneath to make sure it was not too tight attached the other cuff around her other wrist and planted a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, making her smile. He was grateful he had listened to her when she had suggested him to get a new iron cast bed. Once she was securely cuffed, he placed the key on the nightstand next to his bed.

Satisfied he looked down at her, her blond hair were disheveled and splayed across the white pillow while her beautiful eyes were clouded with lust as she gazed back up at him, biting her lip slightly.

"Finally I've got you exactly where I want you," he grinned at her and licked his lips slightly.

"Oh and what are you planning on doing with me now you've got me here, unable to resist you?" she purred her voice now low and inviting.

Niles said nothing, but placed her finger on her lips and went sssshhhhhh. His eyes landed on his nightstand, and the glass that sat there, the same glass he'd taken from her when she first entered the room.

She felt his weight pressing down on her a little harder as he leaned across her body and gripped the glass of ice-water.

"Oh look, you brought me my water," he said teasingly and took a sip. Looking at down at her, he watched a bead of sweat roll down her flat stomach. "Looks like you are hot too. I can fix that," he said with a grin. C.C. watched as he dipped his fingertips in the glass, and dripped drops along her cheeks, neck, and breasts.

"Still feel hot?" When she nodded, he grinned devilishly. "I'll have to work on that," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her navel, making her shiver with promise.

She held her breath as he dipped his fingers inside the glass, pulling out an ice cube. He popped it into his mouth, put down the glass and sucked on it gently.

"What are you...oh God!" C.C. let in a sharp breath as he felt his mouth close around hers in a kiss, giving her a taste of what was to come. She shivered as his cold lips touched hers, enjoying the contrast against her hot mouth.

He held the ice against her lips, running it across her mouth. He loved watching the way the droplets of cold water roll across her face and down her neck as it melted.

He took another ice cube and held it between his teeth. She could feel him trailing it across to her shoulder and she shivered as he licked away a bead of water that was making its way towards her chest. The sharp contrast in heat and ice was enough to drag a deeper groan out of her.

"Niles..." she purred lightly, her head thrown back and her eyes closed to the sensation. I need more..." she couldn't believe she was saying this; she couldn't believe she was asking him do things to her that she never let anyone else do. Things she didn't even know she wanted.

"Good," he whispered dropping the ice back into the cup.

C.C. stared at him in utter disbelief. He couldn't do that to her! He couldn't just leave her hanging. Not when she was about to experience one of the most intense orgasms in her life. "Get back over here and finish what you started, you..you..."

He tsked, shaking his head. "Turned tables aren't much fun for you, are they, Sergeant?"

She couldn't say anything; she just simply dropped her head back into the pillow, trying to ignore the desire still running rampant through every fiber in her body and glare at him with as much false loathing as she could muster.

Just when she had started to lose hope, she gasped, and at first flinched away, as the cold burn of an ice cube hardened one of her nipples on contact, but as he started to move it in tiny circles she relaxed.

Without a word, he circled her breast with the ice, and then pulled it away to give the other the same treatment. When he thought she was just about ready, he slid the melting ice cube down across her chest, over her stomach. If she had bothered looking down at him, she would have seen the satisfied look of a man who knew what to do to make her excited or please her more than anyone else ever could.

He moved the little sliver of ice that remained from his lips to his fingers, and held it between his fingertips as he traced a line down her stomach and left the ice to melt there, a pool of water collecting in her belly button. "Oh, God." The words fell from her lips like a pray. She would never look at Ice cubes the same way again after today.

Just as she was getting lost in the pleasure of his ministrations, he removed his body from hers once again.

As she was about to sigh in exasperation, realization set in. She was taking off his boxers that were about to burst. She had been so caught up in pleasure that she hadn't even realized he had them still on.

He reached for the waistband and yanked them down in one go. As his final piece of clothing hit the ground, he looked a question at her.

"Oh, you'd damn well better, butler boy," she smirked at him.

Niles kissed her passionately and slipped inside her. He felt his breath catch at how wonderfully wet and tight she felt around him. No matter how often they did this he never lost the feeling of awe at being inside this wonderful woman. He slipped his hands into her blonde hair as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, wanting more of him- all of him. She moved her hips against him and he groaned again. Even now, handcuffed and supposedly powerless she still managed to call all the shots.

Her handcuffs jangle out an irregular speed against the metal bars of his bed head as her body arched in desperation trying to create a faster tempo, "Please Niles harder," she groaned surprising herself, she had never been so vocal in the bedroom before, ever. He obliged, grasping one leg and flinging it over his shoulder he never broke contact but continued to thrust into her. She felt him slide in deeper and couldn't stop herself as she let out a moan.

His voice was hot against her skin, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, the feel of him pounding into her heat, slipping in and out of her sent her on the verge of another orgasm, even bigger one.

"Niles," she moaned, biting down on her own lip, "I…oh, I think I'm going to…oh!" Liquid fire was flowing through her veins threatening to burn her alive. The contrast of sensations, hours of anticipation and love play had her extremely aroused.

Niles felt himself get even harder –if that were possible—at the thought of biting that same lip. "Don't fight it then." he whispered, lowering himself so that he could press a soft kiss to her lips, which she gladly returned.

"No," she told him firmly, though she could barely talk. "You first."

Feeling her beneath him, he grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer so he was hitting the spot inside her that made her walls squeezing him like a vice grip. His arms wrapped tightly around her and her legs wrapped tightly around him, tangled with an intimacy that neither one of them ever wanted to lose. "How about together?"

The noise that came from her throat was breathy. Unrecognizable as word but its meaning was clear. He nodded then twisted his hips once more and they fell over the edge together, crying each other's names.

He fell forward onto her chest and they lay there together, their heartbeats slowing and their breath easing. "That was amazing," she said, voice still husky.

"You can say that again, Sergeant Novak," he pointed out, tenderly smoothing the hair out of her face.

"That was amazing," Babcock repeated with a tiny smile and he chuckled then she continued, "But stop calling me, Sergeant Novak. It's getting creepy."

After a while, he turned on his side and propped his head on his hand, looking at her. C.C. tried to turn on her side as well and face him but the handcuffs held her in place.

"Can you let me out of these cuffs? I want to be able to hold you properly," C.C. said, nodding at the nightstand where the simple key to her handcuffs laid.

"Hmm…I might just leave you there. I think I like having you at my mercy. What do you think, love?" the butler teased.

"I think you should let me out of these fucking handcuffs or I swear the next time you see these handcuffs and you are going to have a far less pleasant time than you've just had and it is going to last a long, long time," C.C. growled quickly.

He made a muffled whining noise against her chest, but he wanted to hold her too so he shifted and reached over to his bedside table for the little silver key before proceeding to unlock her wrists from the cuffs. As he released each wrist, he rubbed them gently to work life back into her fingertips.

When the handcuffs had been removed the butler put his arms around C.C. and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Have any thoughts about tomorrow?" C.C. asked enjoying the warmth of his arms wrapped around her.

"Mmhmm," he replied into her hair before nuzzling her neck. "A couple but right now I'm leaning toward being a doctor. How does that sound?"

"I can't wait," she purred before going in for another heated kiss, their lips smiled at the irony as they heard ambulance sirens blaring outside in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for all the great reviews! They mean so much and they make me want to keep writing! I appreciate them so, so, so much! A lot of you wanted H to be Handcuffs so I hope I did a good job. Also to answer thump3rs question: the letters can also be objects (although apparently I prefer to use places. Don't ask me why cause I don't know, it just happens. Lol) Anyway, I'm sorry about the confusion, dear. So… any suggestions for I?_


End file.
